Her Flesh and Blood
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: Lucina doesn't care if it's because of her mother, or even that she's wrong. She wants her father, and she'll get him. mature/pwp/incest
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

It was a bad idea, she told herself. If her friends were here with her, they'd tell her that too. But they weren't here. They were scattered all over this past era to Naga only knew where. And so they could not be there in front of her to tell her it was a bad idea.

Not that she would've stopped, even if they were.

()()()()()())()

He sat on the bed, waiting for her to come. After what seemed like ages of battle, of strife, of sorrow, tomorrow he would find bliss in the woman he loved. Married to the most beautiful, wonderful woman he had ever met.

Love demanded he refused this request. Honor demanded he comply. And he chose the latter, choosing to uphold a promise, among all the rest he'd failed. Like Emmeryn.

"She" arrived, stealing through the window like a thief in the night. He saw her mask, saw the curves on her body marking her a woman. Since the day he'd met her he'd seen her as a formidable warrior, though a mysterious one, who spouted words of prophecy. He'd thought her honorable, until she'd come to him, days before his impending wedding, to beg _this_ boon.

He had promised her that, in exchange for her aid. Wealth, power, anything she could have chosen. Yet she'd chosen this.

"Make love to me," she'd said.

"Is this alright?" he asked now, wishing she would back out. He would not be dishonoring anybody, technically. Not yet, anyway. And only if the secret of this affair went out; which she in turn promised, on her honor, that she would not do.

"Yes," the masked woman said. She reached down to her chest, then reached under the folds of her shirt and pulled a long strip of white cloth from within. The sound of shifting fabric came as the cloth pooled on her feet, until he could see her breasts swell larger, until they almost rivaled the bust of the strange Plegian, Tharja.

Marth approached, her hips sashaying, until she was close enough for him to reach out and touch. She unwound the ties on her hair, letting her blue locks fall free over her back. "Is this your first time, my lord?"

Chrom coughed, blood rushing to his face as he shook his head. Honor and pride warred; honor won. "Y-yes. I had hoped to... tomorrow-with Ro-Robin."

"Then you shall learn from tonight. You shall make her happy," said Marth, her mouth twitching. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought her father would choose Robin, or any other woman than her mother in this world, but that was perhaps a result of her coming to the past. The future, her past, would remain her past, and she would strive to work to stop that future from occurring here. Until then...

Chrom cleared his throat, his blush now in full force. She reached out to touch his cheek with her fingertips. They seemed so hot, it scalded his skin. "Don't be scared."

He frowned. "I'm not." Her fingers stroked his cheek, and he wondered if she were hesitating. It felt pleasant, almost, to be touched like this. Her fingers slithered down his chin to caress his neck, and they felt like the tips of feathers brushing against him. He shuddered.

"Forgive me," she whispered. He could feel her eyes behind the mask. "This close I am only admiring-you are a handsome man, my prince."

He pouted. "I've no need for flattery." His eyes were riveted to her large breasts as her hands started traveling lower, exploring his chest in naughty ways. She swayed, and her breasts did too, moving like ripe fruits in the wind. Before he knew it, he'd reached forward to cup one of them in his hand. He looked, horrified, at his treacherous hand.

And she, on the other hand, smiled, as if she'd won a small victory. Lucina reached down, and undid the straps on her father's trousers. She pulled them down, and saw his magnificent member spring from within, its form slowly hardening in the cold air and her hushed scrutiny.

"Marth..." Chrom muttered. This was so wrong. Why was he being led along? Just a little bit more resistance and he'd have pushed her aside and went out. But now his cock was out. And he couldn't possibly refuse at this point, now that she had power over him. What would the people think, if Marth contrived to make rumors that the Exalt was a pervert, who had touched her? He repeated something he'd told her, after an hour of argument had finally made him agree to this preposterous rendezvous: "Please do not hurt us. For Emmeryn's sake."

Lucina slowly kneeled down in front of her father's hardening length, feeling apprehensive that her father had summoned her aunt's name of all people. But she nodded. "Nothing that happens in this room shall ever escape my lips, my lord. I promise, on my honor."

He was no stranger to sex. Or at least he was not ignorant of it. He knew what was involved, what happened due to sex, and of the general idea how. Tonight was the first time someone else's hand closed over his length, and it was a masked girl who held his cock like she held her sword, firmly and with skill. And then she'd pulled her shirt down, revealing her massive twin mounds, tanned peaks that made his breath hitch.

"Leave it to me, my lord," she said as she took his cock and eased it into the valley between her pillowy peaks. A flush of pleasure came over her, accompanied with a thrill of excitement when she understood that this might well be her father's first, and she would be taking it.

"What... urgh... what are you doing?" It took a while for him to understand that yes, this was happening: his member was being squashed between a woman's breasts. Lucina took hold of her breasts and rubbed them on both sides of his length: up and down, back and forth like a pair of lathering sponges. His hot musk hit her nose, sending her mind afire.

 _This... is my father's cock._ She'd been born through this tool. And she would give it all her love. Chrom grunted, almost sounding pained, when she squeezed her valley tighter around him, his cockhead disappearing completely into her. He could feel her heartbeat on his tip, sending vibrations through his length and up his spine. Her boobs were large enough to engulf him, and she almost yelped when her nipples brushed against his frizzy pubes, tickling her and making her twin tips quiver in mild delight. She took another breath of him. He was so hot, and manly. She would have more.

 _Gods but she was so soft_ , thought Chrom. Her breasts felt so good. Just when he thought it could not feel any better, he felt a sudden, wet suctioning sensation on his glans. He looked down. His cock, once buried in her mounds, now rose partway from its depths, like an upright mast rising through the fog. The woman's pink lips now encircled the very tip of it, kissing it. She made sucking motions, and that together with the incessant wiggle of her breasts around the rest of him made him groan loud. Drawn by the noise, her eyes went to his, staring at him intensely; and then she closed them up in happiness when he patted his head in his daze. He wasn't aware of its effect on her as a long and blissful shudder went through her body, as if his palm had kindled every nerve within her. She rubbed with more gusto, and leaned down to practically glomp the whole of his glans into her mouth.

"Oh, that's good... oh, Marth..." Chrom never expected to speak the Hero-King's name in anything but reverence, yet here he was panting it as he would a lover's name. The whole of her valley became slick with her spit, lubricating it, while wet smacking sounds emanated from her mouth as the rhythm of her service heightened to a rapid pace. He squeezed the top of her head, unable to do anything more than submit to the steamy pleasure wrapping his entire crotch. Lucina, in turn, threw her all into her service, submitting her whole self into one purpose: to please him utterly. Her mouth, her breasts, her hands-her everything existed thanks to this cock, which she worshiped as she would a god. She clenched her thighs, feeling a searing wetness pool between her legs for everytime her father moaned, throughly enraptured by his building pleasure.

Eventually a spark, like lightning, shot through his spine. His waist trembled, his balls tightening as the feeling of his climax came. It felt better than all his prior masturbations. Far better. "By Naga... I'm... I'm... I'm coming...! Gods!"

Lucina could feel his member throb between her. Knowing what was to come, she opened her mouth wide and sank as much of his cock inside as she could. With his twitching hot glans resting against the back of her tongue, all she could do was count down the seconds. And Chrom, feeling more stimulated than ever before, had no other words to say, could do aught else but follow his natural instinct and cum hard, a long, low bellow rumbling from within his throat. He seized Lucina's head, steadying it against his crotch as huge loads of his hot sperm flowed one after another into "Marth's" mouth. From the moment he'd met the mysterious warrior he'd never thought he'd be cumming deep into her throat.

As Lucina received his seed she took care to close her mouth, creating a closed area where none of the cum could escape. She wanted it all. Not daring to breathe, she worked her throat desperately, pushing the seed down her gullet when they were about to clog it. Thanks to the positioning, much of his spunk shot clean into her belly, but the rest still gathered in her throat, almost choking her. She worked patiently, and Chrom could feel her work her mouth around him, could glimpse the noticeable bulging of her throat as she swallowed each of his loads repeatedly. Then he felt her eyes on his, and he saw something there that made his back tingle. Something in him felt pleased, as if he'd conquered something.

It was tiring work, but she did it. Her father's seed had no better place to be than inside her, for were they not made of the same thing, technically? She knew Laurent would have disagreed. She eased her mouth carefully from his cock, which was sated yet remained active, buoyed by her action. She licked the inside of her lips with her tongue and looked up at her father.

"Are we..." he said. "Was that it?"

"Oh no," she said, after taking several deep breaths. "Not in the least, my lord." She chuckled, amused, and very much proud that her father sounded unsure in asking. His cock was at least honest with its intentions.

She stood, then walked to the other side of the bed. Her heart pounded inside her chest, and she felt her father's eyes on his freely wobbling boobs. This was truly the line. Her father stared lustily at her, and she was ready for _more_. But she had a choice, still; she could end this now. Voices in her head, the voices of her comrades, echoed and sounded. She stared out the window, to freedom. She turned from it.

He thought Marth would remove her clothes, but apparently she preferred them on. He stared, transfixed, as she bounced on the bed, taking a position on her fours like a beast. She clutched a pillow under her chest, then looked back at him, her eyes glittering behind her mask. He watched her spread her legs, then her hands tore through the fabric on her crotch, exposing her opening to him. Her musk immediately wafted from within, and in the moment he had a whiff his brain was alight with limitless desire. She wiggled her butt at him, as her pink entrance had him mesmerized, its entrance glimmering with her hot nectar. Before he knew it he was on the bed.

"Come, my prince. I am more than ready. Take me. Make love to me. That is my boon."

She should have felt more ashamed to be so brazen, to be so _slutty._ And yet she did not care. She gloried in it, like a pig swimming through the muck. Perhaps there was more to the truth her comrades once said awhile back: Noire had inherited the genius, while her sister Lucina had inherited the dark mage's twisted lust. It was the same depraved cunning that had spellbound her father just days after his becoming a widower, using every magic at her disposal to seduce the Exalt, while preying on his feelings of unrequited love for his own tactician. And it was all because of the woman's dark jealousy over Robin spurning her and breaking Chrom's heart to marry Frederick. Lucina seemed to have had shades of her mother, as evidenced by her brief flings with Severa and Morgan, and most telling of all, her obsession with her own father.

Tonight was the realization of it. She was her mother's daughter. And she would steal a march on her own mother, and on Robin, too. She almost smiled at the thought, even as Chrom moved into position behind her. Her whole body shuddered when she felt the heat of his iron rod against her. It was so close, so close!

Marth made no move to stop him when he gripped her buttocks for leverage. He was painfully aware of his inexperience, and could only stare at her puffy entrance, his body only knowing instinctively that his member should go inside there. He swallowed, and the tip of his cock lined up against her entrance. Casting one last doubtful glance at her, Chrom gritted his teeth and plunged forward, as far as he was able.

Lucina tilted her head back, uttering a wordless scream as Chrom forced her way inside her to the root of his member. In one thrust he'd broken her virginity, crossing a line he didn't even know existed.

"Are you alright?"

She forced herself calm, biting her lips against the pain of his entrance. Her voice half-trembled. "Th-that was a worthy strike, my lord. Have no fear, this is as it should be." Her folds squeezed around him involuntarily, and Chrom's breath hitched in turn, overwhelmed by the sheer tightness of her passage.

"You can move, my lord," she said. "Obey your body. Let _it_ control you now." And Chrom acquiesced, his hips now rocking backward automatically, withdrawing his length through inches of her hot flesh. Droplets of her nectar stained the bedsheet below as his cock withdrew up to the last inch inside her. Then he pushed forward again, gripping her butt as a hold to spear through her vagina.

"Oh!" Lucina cried. Then Chrom withdrew again, much faster, this time, and almost as quickly dug back in. And back, and forth. And back and forth, until a rhythm established itself, and he began to unknowingly piston into his daughter's quivering flesh.

"Yes... Yes... Give it to me, my lord. Faster. Do it!" Chrom's virginal thrusts were rough and haphazard, but in consequence the period of her discomfort was only brief as his strokes hit various spots inside her that sent shuddering shocks up her back, making her groan wildly into the pillow, her toes curling and her back arcing. Chrom, encouraged by her, leaned down over her back, his face practically against her neck as his hips began rutting into her with greater speed. Wet slapping sounds filled the room as their passion mounted, as their mating began in earnest.

As Chrom plowed into her mindlessly, his hands went under her, grabbing hold of her crushed breasts and squeezing them. She could feel her hot breaths against her nape, the faint tickling making her blush and shiver, the feeling of his warm body now close to her, their heartbeats almost in sync, made their lovemaking all the more intimate and wonderful for her. She had no qualms in locking her legs around his thighs, helping pin him to her pussy.

Not for the last time did Chrom want to rip the woman's mask away, to look his lover in the eye, to kiss her, though they had agreed not to go that far. And he thought she hid her face in the pillow for that same reason, so he contented himself with breathing in the sweet, thick musk from her hair, finding it more fragrant than all the flowers in the world. He delighted in making her gasp and writhe beneath her, and found no words to describe the heady feeling of conquest this gave him. Lucina, in turn, bayed and groaned like a bitch in desperate heat as her father screwed himself right near her womb, as she lay there accepting his lust with great joy. Contrary to her present position under him, it felt liberating to be fucked by her father in that moment, to be reminded that destiny was not written in stone. Here and now, her father claimed her, though unknowingly, and she could have mewled as if she were a child, felt her heart flutter when his strong arms encircled her waist, and in her pleasure she bucked wantonly against his thrusts, driving him deeper into her; their thighs mashing together with thick, sweaty slapping sounds, her folds tightening and roiling around him, pleasing him even further.

"Fff... aahh...! Aaahhh!" Wordless grunts were all Chrom could say.

"Do it, my lord!" Marth practically wailed. "Finish it! Give me your seed! Place your daughter within me!" Chrom blinked through the haze of sweat surrounding his eyes, distinctly recalling through his sex-addled mind that Marth had promised him she would not bear a bastard. But such thoughts were flimsy as parchment in the wind. In this moment his instincts commanded him to go along with whatever this bitch begged for, to breed her and seed her womb with his potent essence. And at the thought of finally cementing himself over this formidable, beautiful warrior, Chrom felt the second surge of his climax approach.

"Gaaah!" Lucina came, her mind exploding into an endless sea of white, her birth canal squeezing him hard, determined to milk him dry. Not a moment later Chrom reached his peak, his glans exploding one more time with his thick, hot spunk, delivering it straight into the warrior's waiting womb. No, she was no warrior. She was a woman, a harlot, and she would give birth to his child, would raise it...

Lucina's peak crested, and she felt her father's warm weight over her, after he'd collapsed on top of her after his monstrous orgasm. His hot seed still rushed into the wall of her womb, and he climaxed not knowing he was doing it to his own flesh and blood. Not that Lucina cared. She basked in the pleasure of being creampied, especially by her own father. In that moment, she utterly forgot her purpose-her purpose was this very moment, on this bed, being bred thoroughly by her hero, Chrom, impregnating her.

She felt his thickness soften, after a while. After a while, their heads cleared enough. Chrom, for instance, cleared his throat, and said, his cock still in her, "That... er... remember our agreement, Marth. I cannot afford to-"

"You do not have to say it," she said softly, gently. She focused on the feel of her semen settling warmly in her womb. Would she be pregnant from this? Would her sin cause her to fall farther than Naga, and her friends had anticipated? "Worry not," she lied. "I cannot become pregnant."

"You can't?" Chrom asked. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

"But if we had had a child," Lucina said, as her father's cock slipped free from her pussy, dripping with their mutual juices. "And if..." she bit her lip. "If she were a girl, I would name her Lucina."

"Lucina?" Chrom mouthed, and she shivered, almost groaning at the way her father innocently uttered her real name. "It sounds lovely."

"I thank you, my lord." A long silence passed. He thought she'd fallen asleep, but when he craned his head to check her face, it was to see her eyes still shining through the eyeholes of her mask. "Would you like to do more, milord?" she said sultrily.

Quite unbidden, his semi-hard cock rose, its tip brushing against her, as if it were begging to be let back in. She chuckled. "Well, the night is young yet." She moved her hips, teasing his cock with her vulva. "Give me a second 'Lucina', my lord. Give me a full family of Lucinas."

"Aye," said Chrom, after a moment's hesitation. Today he would indulge in the sins of the flesh. He hoped Naga would forgive him this. He hoped Robin would forgive him this.

All vestiges of guilt disappeared from Lucina's thoughts. Tonight she would embrace the carnal pleasures of her forbidden love, made possible by this twist of fate. Chrom mounted her, and then the couple continued their incestuous copulation.

* * *

 **An anonymous commission, thank you. Any extra words, as promised, are on me.  
**

 **If you'd like more from this series, or a commission on another kind of work entirely, good news! Just shoot me a message here on fanfiction dot net or over at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

It was hard to believe Chrom could not feel any more of a worthless man, than when he'd cheated on his then-betrothed. Harder still to imagine that even with a pregnant wife, he'd allow it to happen again. And again. And again.

But it just felt so good.

Waves of pleasure coursed through him. Wet, hot sensations pulsed from his crotch as his dick was wrapped in the most wonderfully sculpted velvety embrace. His hand gripped the steel hitching post, where the pegasi were usually tethered, while the other hand cupped her smooth, round buttcheek. The warrior Marth's slender body was bent over, her long hair barely grazing the ground as he claimed her over and over. Her supple, tanned skin rippled with every thrust, accompanied by the gurgling of her wet pussy as flesh slapped against flesh. A thick scent of moist arousal filled the small pen, mixing in with the stale stench of pegasi and female knights. The masked warrior strained to look behind her, her cheeks flushed bright red, her mouth a perfect "O" shape, tongue hung like a small lewd piece of meat, saliva dripping freely down her chin, her large globes dangling and swinging like fruits in the wind. Thin, mewling sighs, so desperately held in, nevertheless filled his ears with loud intensity, emphasizing her pleasure to him, enriching his self-confidence with the thought that this woman, this whore, suffered pleasure because of him.

And through it all, his eyes were locked on hers-hers on his-no words needed to be said, no sentiments expressed, just a mutual understanding of their embrace of this raw carnality, a bond between two warriors with perhaps far subtler intimacy than that between husband and wife.

When he climaxed, stars literally burst behind his eyelids, air hissing through his clenched teeth as his cock expelled thick threads of his heady essence into the moaning warrior. He launched it into Marth as deep as he was able, and he weathered the overwhelming sensations that also came with the way her inner valley battered his length, milking him for everything he could give.

After a lengthy pause of riding the aftershock of pleasure, awareness came to Chrom, and he quickly pulled out. Thick, steamy cum quickly oozed out of her filled cunny, but Marth swiftly cupped the discharge with her hand. He stared through a warm and pleasurable haze as the warrior brazenly looked him right in the eye when she devoured his seed, coated in her essence, slurping and licking with wanton tongue like a famished dog, staining her whole face with his color, even spreading drying cum on her mask. Seeing the brave warrior's slutty act rallied his tireless cock, but he was assured of having a rational mind that thought of country first, then family, wife, and then himself, in decreasing importance. The pegasi knights would be back from their impromptu patrol that enabled this secret dalliance, and they would have to clean up lest questions be raised.

Yet it was not the first time his thoughts turned to changing it to pleasing himself first, putting himself at the utmost importance.

* * *

"It is good to see Marth settling in well," Chrom remarked, pacing the balcony. Beside him, the the Grandmaster of the Shepherds, his wife Robin, peered down at the training grounds, where troops practiced in formation. Off to the side, warriors paired up and fought mock battles. Marth had been steadily racking up a lot of wins from the start.

"Looks like it," Robin said. "The most important part is that Frederick's less suspicious now that it's all cleared. He seems to approve now, now that she's proven her usefulness to him."

It had been Marth's decision to reveal her true gender to the others. Chrom would honestly not have minded either way, but she was determined to enter his service. At first he had been suspecting that she'd returned to him with an eye for scandal, especially now that he was fully married. He kept her at a distance for a couple of months, delegating meetings with her to Frederick. Then, when he saw that she carried no child, and thus had no intention of starting up a scandal, he allowed her to join fully.

Of course, that was when she'd begun propositioning him again.

At first he had been the gallant gentleman, ready to go to war for even the slightest insult to wife and family. But then, his defenses weakened, as Marth locked her jaw around the vulnerability of his secret (and his cock). Marth had already been too entrenched in the ranks, and to send her away would raise questions, and might lead to a real scandal.

And so she went, seducing him with a hint of skin here, and an allure of perfume mixed with her morning sweat there. She'd always make time to report to him on some irrelevant issue, using her facade as mysterious warrior to justify her reporting directly to Chrom. And Chrom allowed it, if only to humor her, but those daily meetings wore him away like water on stone. Robin had also become too engrossed in the work of the country, becoming too tired in the evenings for marital bliss. He worked hard too, but he was actually raring to go, unlike her.

Eventually, he let Marth do as she wished, claiming his cock with her mouth until he came like it was still his first time. And thus the tower came crashing down, consumed by his sinful desires.

He felt guilty, thinking about another woman while his wife was right here. But it was hard not to, as sex kept on happening daily now. Just that morning he had been there with her at the pegasi stables. He had to put on a thick scent to hide the musk of their copulation. And Marth had walked on boldly to the training below without ever washing up, his drying cum staining her underwear. It was a wholly arousing thought, to think that the strongest, most skillful warrior down there making mockery of his subordinates had been conquered, claimed, fucked to mindlessness by himself.

Without even realizing it, he'd grown a stiff one. Robin, who'd only chanced to look away from the fighting, saw it, and he cried, "Oh, and what's got you all up and running?" with a red face. She shifted her robe, thinking that he had been aroused by her. "Chrooom, you know you can't have an erection in public..!"

"Ah... Ahahaa... Sorry," he said, drawing close to his wife and embracing her. Secretly, she rubbed his stick fondly, even as his eyes looked over her head and gazed at Marth. And he imagined him looking up at them too, during a brief lull in the fighting-he wasn't really sure.

The sight of her down there, dusty, sweaty, and roaring like a champion, stirred forbidden thoughts in him that could not be restrained, even by his wife's clumsy handjob. For Marth had an impressive body, and Naga forgive him, he could easily see how more attractive she was than Robin in a purely physical sense-a bigger bust(not that she let it show in public), slimmer, more toned body, and heavenly thighs. He easily entertained the harsh, cruel notion of choosing Marth over Robin, if he were able, to claim that warrior's strength and pride for himself, like a prize won in fair battle according to Feroxi customs. He recalled the Khans telling tales boisterously around the fire, of warriors marching into an enemy camp, defeating their leader in single combat, then carrying her back to his tent to fuck her to submission.

The thought of it made him cum hard into his pants, filling his breeches with such force that Robin gasped, then chided him for being such an insatiable beast. Her words came in one ear and went out the other, as his eyes blazed, his lust mounting to dangerous levels as he imagined, not for the first time, softening up that fierce warrior down there, degrading her training, her skill and pride; and putting her in her proper place by seeding her with his child.

Grunting, he seized Robin, in that possessive, needy grip that silenced her protests, and led her away from the balcony to head to their chambers. Robin knew when he truly wanted a fuck, and his wife obliged as best she could.

* * *

Robin lay dozing, a thin film of sweat drying on her forehead. Chrom watched his wife sleep with tender eyes. They'd spent the rest of the afternoon, as well as a good chunk of the early evening, locked under the covers, just endlessly locked in fierce and frantic marital congress. The smell of sweat and arousal had spread all over the royal bedroom.

And yet it hadn't been enough. Robin's pleased expression at the start had slowly turned into a horrified sort of post-orgasmic funk midway when he realized her husband's appetites never dimmed once, and would only keep going on and on until her cunt was a well-used, sopping mess, dripping his cum like it were weeping. And then she'd collapsed finally, begging him through half-lidded eyes that she'd had enough, and that she needed rest.

Chrom sighed at the memory, and stood up to see if anyone had brought them dinner. He was a bit famished. After bringing in the tray, he set it down next to their bed and went to the privy to wash up.

That was when he saw Marth.

"That was a fight to remember, Your Majesty," she said coyly, her splendid ass perched on the side of the bathtub, her thighs closed in a sensual pattern, her perfect, smooth orbs on full display. The only article of clothing she wore was her leather girdle, from where hung her sword, and her mask.

"How the-how did you come here?" There was only one entrance here, and it was through the bedroom. There wasn't even a window.

Marth sighed, shifting her luscious pale thighs ever so slightly, teasing her pink, bushy hole for but a second. "When people fuck each other silly, they generally have little to no awareness of their surroundings. And I was very quiet." Chrom could only gape, his pecker gone full mast, as she rose from the tub, and sashayed on towards him. With a subtle tilt of her head, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto where she'd sat, which he felt to have been stained most generously by her juices.

"W-we can't do this here," he now said, in a whisper. "Robin's just in the next room over!"

"She's well fucked, my lord. There's no thought in her mind but sleep, and perhaps, you. I should know, you've brought me to that state, or near enough anyway, many times. Look at this fine specimen here." She kneeled down between his legs, and touched his hot, hardening shaft with reverence. "A true warrior always keeps his sword sharp, and here you are standing proud, even after hours of exertion. Thanks to that, we have the rest of the night, for ourselves." She leaned down to kiss the tip of his erection. "And so, I give thanks to you."

She raised her body, and wrapped his member in the warm embrace of her sensual valley. It was a familiar feeling, and one which made his legs relax, as he allowed the lush sensation of her breasts kneading his cock to paralyze his mind. "Did you enjoy watching me this morning, my lord? Did you like the way my muscles coiled, the way the sweat poured over the contours of my body, how I cried and screamed-exactly as I do many times with you?" Her twin nipples grazed over his hot flesh, the simultaneous feel of them on his skin making him jolt with every caress and rub of her boobs.

He didn't answer her question, and merely coursed his hands lovingly through her hair. At this she smiled, eyes crinkling, like she were being praised by a mentor. He exhaled as she brought down her lips to lick at his twitching cockhead.

"Fucking you is a battle, my lord... *slurp* and I am honored to be your partner in this. Aahhh... mmmnnn..."

His imprisoned tool twitched impatiently, presaging yet another orgasm. Marth redoubled her efforts, sliding his cock frantically in and out, through and out, of her slick and sweaty valley, stained with his musk. Chrom grunted, his hips rising from the tub as he came, shooting streams of his potent spunk onto Marth's face. Like a geyser from far-off Valm, his cock unloaded every last drop onto the poor woman's face, though she didn't seem to mind as her beautiful face was coated in pure white. Finally, when his climax abated, fresh hot semen dripped through the crevices of her mask, and down her nose and cheeks, before pooling on her breasts below.

Marth sighed throatily, as if she'd enjoyed being stained. Chrom wished she would remove her mask, so he could look his lover in the face, but that was a point in their affair she always insisted on and from which she never refused to change.

Still excited and ready for another, Chrom caressed her arms, and she took the hint. She rose, pressed her body against his and allowed him to explore her body fully with his hands. He dipped down to test her lower lips, which even now dripped off honey. Marth whined and cooed appreciatively, even as she worked to clean her face, spooning off gobs of his desire into her lovely mouth.

"Chrom?"

They moved quickly and expertly, like two soldiers executing a difficult plan. She fell into the tub, lying down at the bottom, while he stepped into it and threw the curtain shut. He opened the pipes, and waited tensely as the tub began to fill with water.

"Chrom?" Robin asked again. There was no other way to hide Marth-as there were no secret passageways here, or a closet even. This had to work, or it would be all over.

As a smirking Marth watched, barely easing her head up from the rising water, Chrom said, "I'm in the bath. Trying to freshen up before bed." Then he paused, heart thudding. "Would you like to join me?" He crossed his fingers.

The scoff from his wife was like a message from Divine Naga. "No way," she said. "I'll just eat right here and wait. I love you, dear, but my body can't take more of your splendid Falchion anymore." He frowned, then his eyes widened when Marth tugged his cock (which had drooped a little from hearing Robin) and mouthed, "But I can."

"Okay then," Chrom said, and Robin said nothing else. He looked down at Marth, whose body was now fully immersed in the water. She locked eyes on him as she breathed on his cock, placing her lips lightly on his tip and moving around it in circular motions. Her positioning was so sexy, so inviting, that he thought, "Oh Naga take it," pulled her up, slammed her against the marble wall, and sheathed right into her with a powerful thrust.

But just for good measure, he made sure to silence her with his mouth, for he had a feeling Marth would be particularly impish and moan loudly just for the thrill of it. And while his heart raced as fast as pegasi now that he was feverishly copulating with a woman inside a bathroom while his wife ate supper on the next room over, he gave himself over to the budding pleasure completely, and prayed to dear Naga Robin wouldn't change her mind.

* * *

Chrom peeked over the door anxiously. Though she seemed to have taken a few bites of dinner, it looked like she had returned to sleep. He padded over to watch her carefully. He couldn't believe he was being cautious of his own wife, but it needed to be done. Robin was very sharp.

"There, see? Out like a light," came the whisper from behind.

"Marth..." he hissed, turning his head, only for her to meet him with her precious lips. They stayed like that, tongue looping messily around each other, before he pulled away, gasping. Her sultry eyes glimmered naughtily through the eyeholes of her mask. She was already dressed, though her clothes had been dampened by her wet body. It honestly looked almost see-through in the moonlight, and he had the strange urge to bend her over and take her again.

"Until next time, my lord," she said softly. She gave his cock an affectionate flick, before she went over to the window, her hips swaying.

 _Oh yes, he'd definitely be seeing her again_ , Chrom decided.

* * *

 **An anonymous commission, thanks. All extra words are on me, etc.**

 **If you'd like a commission, just shoot me a message here or my tumblr, "theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

Marth strode into the ritual room, as wreaths of incense and colored puffs of smoke wafted over her body. Nearly every male's gazes in the room was drawn to her tanned, slender beauty at that moment: she wore naught but a see-through robe for the occasion. Underneath one could spy her underwear, mere small strips of crimson cloth that barely restrained her nipples and wrapped around her waist, a small tuft of her pubic hair barely seen above the fabric. Her bosom jiggled and heaved with every swaying movement of her hips. The anklets she wore made jingling sounds with every dainty step she took. Finally, her face was obscured by a thick veil, in the manner of a Plegian wife.

The only person who'd not stared, and had eyes only for his wife in that very moment, was Chrom. Well, he'd seen Marth in that outfit already, in a thoroughly disheveled state, dripping in places with his seed. Having recalled that, he furiously prevented that memory from seriously affecting him in this moment, as he played the part of reluctant husband. He gazed into Robin's doleful eyes, as he squeezed her hand and cupped her cheek, his breath close to hers. Not looking at Marth's outfit also stopped him from gaining a boner, which completed his deceit. He was "the sovereign who must perform his duty, for the sake of the realm".

"Robin..." he whispered. She leaned into his palm.

He could almost kill himself with the mortification he felt; for openly betraying his wife like this. A part of him did want to die, for even contemplating Marth's mad scheme. And yet surprisingly, the cold, rational side and the hot-blooded, lust-driven side actually agreed for once.

The Halidom needed an heir.

Two years of loving marriage had not enough. And yet the world had remained a great and dangerous place. The nobility of Ylisse had become uneasy; something that had begun when Emmeryn had died. The succession had been troubled from the start. Chrom had married his tactician, a nobody in their eyes. He'd loved her dearly, and thought a child would be naturally forthcoming.

Several miscarriages had put that thought to rest. He recalled all the times he spent comforting his wife, as she mourned each and every one of their children that had died. And then, a short while ago, it had become known that she had become unable to bear a child, as all the priests and mages-even their dark mage ally from Plegia, Tharja-and she had become almost inconsolable. Murmurs had arisen among the nobility.

That was when Marth had approached him, and had told him of an option that no one else had considered. The "Rite of the Unknown Dancer". It was something only few in the Halidom knew, but of which the higher-ranked priests among the priesthood of Naga were aware.

A long time ago, an unknown Exalt had been in a situation just like him. A marriage that could not be divorced, and a childless situation. He prayed to Naga, and it seemed the goddess had heard him, as one day a veiled dancer came to him at night, and then performed a seductive dance. The Exalt had been overcome by her sensuous charms, and he had lain with her. Many full moons later, a baby had shown up in his chambers, swaddled in the same cloth as that had been worn by the mysterious woman.

The mark of Naga was there on the child, plain as day on his face. And so it was known to the Exalt that this was his child, and that the goddess had sanctioned his union with that mysterious dancer. And so the line was secured.

Chrom almost dismissed the idea at first, finding the very thought absurd. Then the high priests had, through secret meetings, told him of the validity, and that he could choose that option.

A ritual, of course, had to be performed to determine the validity of the candidate he had to choose. Above all, Naga had to bless the union, and only after it was clear that the need was dire. Naga frowned on divorce, and on children outside of marriage, but the goddess did value the perpetration of its blessed line, and the Exalt was just that.

He then felt guilty for relaying all this to Robin, and fully expected her to refuse. He already had a mind as to who he would choose; having already buried himself deep in secret depravity with the woman, but if Robin had refused then he would have accepted, strongly.

But Robin had accepted.

The ritual went underway at once. Chrom and Robin stood where they were directed, as did Marth. According to what he was told, Robin should not know who the "Unknown Dancer" was. But Chrom had told her, as his last remaining duty as a husband, though he had already betrayed her many times. Robin had mulled over his choice for a moment, and had agreed that two formidable warriors would make a good, strong heir.

"...We beseech the great goddess, that kind Naga will look this way and cast her judgement on this Act," the priest intoned. "As has been done before, to preserve the purity of your most sacred and Exalted line, we call upon you, to direct your gaze upon this solemn and Unknown Dancer, to see if she is worthy of thy Grace, and to Bless their Union henceforth..."

The priest droned on and on, as his fellows moved around the room, spreading incense and casting all manner of supplicating spells. The incense in the room grew heady as Marth's hand was placed on his. Chrom almost trembled, as if he were still a bloody teen on his first dance. Marth's expression was of course hidden by her veil. Robin stood by them, holding Chrom's other hand while also touching Marth upon the shoulder.

An explosion of light and sound came, making everyone flinch and drawing loud gasps. High above the ceiling there floated a small green ball of flame. It illuminated the whole area in an otherworldly sheen.

"Th-the goddess has spoken!" the priest cried, with wide disbelieving eyes. "She has granted her consent! She blesses the union!"

Chrom felt both his hands being squeezed at the same time; but he could barely feel them as he felt his dick suddenly soar to life. Naga had blessed the union? The all-powerful goddess, who surely saw through his infidelity, had granted this request?

"M-milady!" Robin was stirred from her open-mouthed shock by the priest. "You must say the words now."

"R-right." She bit her lip, her eyes fluttering as she turned to look at Chrom. They looked deep into each other's eyes, and Chrom could well see there the hurt and disappointment that wrenched his heart. With a bitter smile, she let go of his hand, then went behind Marth. "I-I-I implore you, oh unknown Dancer. To you, I commend my husband, to you I consecrate the blessed future!" He commended Robin's determination in the face of it, and a small (very small) part of him wanted her to back out, ultimately, to tell him he was wrong. But she guided Marth's hand to his, completing the bond.

"Let us vacate, my Queen," said the priests, urging Robin out. They had also told them about this part: how they figured that should the goddess show approval, as she had done now, the Exalt and the Dancer should consummate the necessary union here and now. It was to follow the example set down by the story, that this was just to be the zenith of momentary lust, sanctioned by holy Naga, and that this had no bearing on the bonds between husband and wife that had been forged beforehand. Under the watchful gaze of Naga they would produce a worthy heir: here, and now.

Robin looked like she would have rather stayed, eyeing their joined hands with an unknown emotion. Then she looked at him again, and it seemed to him that something truly final had passed between them. He hoped it was not of farewell: he desired Marth, but he also loved Robin. Such a contradiction was shown as his erection waved unseen beneath his robes, as he looked at his wife while also holding onto Marth's hands.

Then, she turned and left, leaving him to this ultimate perversion of their marriage.

As the others filtered out of the ritual room, averting their eyes from the holy green flame and leaving the prospective breeding pair, Chrom wondered at how far he had come from Marth's seduction long ago. First he had been aroused, though horrified; then he'd not refused the sinful pleasures, until inevitably he began to actively seek it openly, sinking himself into each rendezvous with rapacious glee.

When at last the great doors closed, Marth wasted no time in guiding him to one of the tables set against the wall. In the face of Naga's approval, Chrom allowed himself to follow his body's natural instinct, now inflamed by his limitless desire for the warrior-woman before him.

Chrom paused to lift her veil, wondering if Marth was wearing her mask; but her hand stopped him.

"No," she whispered. "The Dancer ought to remain faceless, 'my lord'." She placed his hand over her heaving bosom, where the small strip of garment slipped easily to reveal her erect nipples. "Know me by my body, which you've tasted many times before."

He hissed through his teeth, feeling the warm, fleshy tenderness of her breast through the thin fabric. He loved the way the silk felt against her skin.

Marth dropped down to her knees, and lifted her veil just enough to show off her lovely lips. She twisted and helped him lift his robes up from his legs, where his penis sprung free from its stifling confines. He watched her lick her lips, before she grabbed hold of his cockhead with her tongue and then swallowed him into her mouth. Watching his tip sink into the hot, wet embrace beyond her lips was different now: it was like he was pushing his cock into just some random whore's mouth in a tent somewhere. Marth's well-used throat accepted him easily, and slid him in and out with practiced ease. He balled his robes around his chest and basked in the pleasure of being serviced by an anonymous pair of lips, like he were merely paying for the privilege of a gloryhole. Soon enough, Marth's expert ministrations showed themselves as his crotch grew every hotter and wetter, her tongue catching the weak spots all over his length, having known them intimately for many affairs now.

She smacked her lips free from his glans before his climax came. "Let us not tempt Naga's wrath," she said.

She stood up, then pushed herself up over the table, lifted the hem of her skirt, undid the tie on her underwear and then spread her legs. Her pink entrance, wet with her arousal, gleamed like an obscene mouth. She took his cock, and guided it on top of her navel, where she swirled the tip on the skin. His cock jumped with pleasure from the way the silk grazed his sensitive cock, and the feel of her supple flesh beneath. "Take this big, hot cock and drive it in as deep as you can. Let your seed paint my womb until your manhood transforms this body into a mother's. I am yours, my lord. Yours. Me, the baby, all are yours, my Exalt. Claim it, as is your right!"

Her provocative antics never failed to make him fall, and this occasion was no different. Chrom's reason fled entirely, whereupon he growled like a beast unchained and ripped the see-through fabric like it were paper. His prize unpacked, he moved before her. No preamble, no foreplay, just a rabid need to breed-and Chrom sank easily enough into her greedy cunt, as he seized her body, pressed it to himself, and began to pound in and out of his mistress like it were his last day to live. Their two shadows flickered and melded together in a fantastical rhythm as they gave in to their need to breed.

Never before had their mutual passions mounted to such a frenzied, animalistic degree. Something must have clicked in their minds; Chrom sure did not feel any of the guilt and self-recrimination that he'd undergone before. The wooden table creaked and screeched in protest while he fucked the female warrior with a fierce, almost frustrated frown, as if even the depths he was able to pierce were not enough, and he wished to engulf himself further within her. Marth for her part coiled and wrapped around him with eager bliss, edging him on with her masterful control over the folds in her pussy. Her mouth curled into a self-satisfied smirk, urging him onward with heated whispers and breaths.

"Mmph! Yes! Yes! There! Harder! Deeper! Chrom! Chrom..!"

"Gods! Oh gods! Naga bless us!" Uttering that wild sacrilegous oath Chrom buried his face between her breasts and forced his cries into that fertile valley, seeking a sort of refuge there as his peak reached almost immediately. His voluminous seed painted her passage with violent force, his cock erupting as if it were expelling all his semen at the same time. It was the most powerful, fulfilling feeling he had ever felt; he even raised his head an made an ululating cry, like some woodland creature in the midst of a rut, his cock pulsing his seed into her. In that moment they were as one being, coiled around each other, heartbeats thudding so loudly and so closely. He couldn't help but claim her lips and pour even more of his spit into her as their tongues flapped and wrestled, sweat, spit and juices intertwining in one, miraculous, gratifying moment.

When that moment passed, and the whiteness receded, Chrom broke the kiss and stumbled a bit, steadying himself on the table behind her. Sighing and wheezing, he licked and teased the nipples presented before him idly, as he rode the full course of his orgasm.

"Did you enjoy it?" He heard her ask.

"Very much," he said, suckling on her twin nipples like they were moist pears.

"It feels... different, to be able to do this freely." She smiled. "I give thanks to Naga for this. I had not expected that at all."

"You did not?" His orgasm finished, Chrom found that his cock was still hard within her. Bits of his cum slipped past the crevices of their fleshy union to drip down her thighs onto the wooden surface.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Truthfully, no. Now I feel as if all my dreams have come true, thanks to her."

"Er... okay." He felt flattered, but wondered if that was what she really felt. A second later, he jerked, as he felt her twist and churn her velvety insides around him, stirring his passion once more. He seized her body, carried her over to where they had formed the triangle with Robin, then laid her on the floor. He caressed the lovely curves her back made, spreading her sweat all 'round, side to side, up to down. He grasped her buttcheeks and gave them a slight pinch and a slap, which made her moan and giggle.

Feeling out of his mind, he mounted her and raised his hands to the green flame in the ceiling. If Naga was indeed watching, then he wanted to shout it for her to hear. "Heed me Naga! I take this Dancer willingly on your sacred ground. May you ever bless Ylisse, and my line!" Then, without waiting for an answer, he plunged into her once more.

Marth rocked against his thrusts, meeting him always at the center so his cocktip could press against her womb. Their mutual juices spread across their joined crotch as they bred in earnest. Unlike the preceding union, they reached an almost uniform rhythm in this way, as he fucked her in the most natural way known to man.

"Hah! Mpph! Phhaa!"

Her veil rocked and waved as he took hold of her shoulders and started getting creative with his thrusts. He knew her just as much as she did him, and so assaulted all her weak spots in succession with such gusto that it elicited delicious squeals and whines from her mouth.

"Oh gods yes! There! Yes! Haah!"

The repetitive sounds of their union-wet, fleshy slaps and the gurgling of her cunt-echoed through the ritual room for all, even the goddess to hear. Chrom lost himself in a single-minded, almost workmanlike daze as he began to thrust without care if she got hurt, answering her need for "More, more" with every twisting, twirling thrust of his sex-rod.

"Chrom! Chrooom!"

She pulsed around him, his efforts opening the floodgates to her reason. Nothing but unintelligible sounds came from her throat as she lost herself in the waves of pleasure that rocked her whole body. Her arms gave out, the upper part of her body collapsing to the floor as she sought to milk him for everything he had. Chrom howled, took hold of her arms and used that as leverage to rock her even harder. He was relentless. He was the conqueror.

"Ohhhhhhnggg..."

"Haaah! Take it! Take it! Get pregnant! Get pregnant, Marth!"

A second helping of his cum made its way into her snatch, and he raised her up like he were taking the reins of a mare. She was filled literally to overflowing, his virile balls seemingly inexhaustible as they pumped another dose of baby batter right into her womb. After this, was there no doubt that there would be a child that would spring from within?

"Oh Naga," he groaned through gritted teeth, breathing her musk in deep from her slimy skin. "Oh Naga."

"Silence you," came her breathy reply, barely heard over the sound of their heavy breathing. "Or I'll think you were making love to the goddess, not me."

"I praise Naga," he nonetheless continued. His mind was in a near-delirious state. "Praise Naga... for... For bringing you... To me..." He too collapsed backward, his body spent and reeling-though his cock still jutted out into the air, like a defiant sword.

After an uncertain amount of time later, as he watched the green fire dance and flicker above him, Marth's veiled head poked into his vision.

"Aww, has your body given out, my lord? Perhaps we should send for the ointment?"

"Very funny," he said.

She giggled. "In any case, allow me to work for now. I'm ready, and you certainly are." His back arched as he let out a loud gasp when he felt her sink her opening down onto his cock. The warm sensation drove away the drowsiness in his mind as he smiled up at her.

She leaned down and rained kisses all along his body, as if she were in the embrace of her very dearly beloved. "I love you... oh, I love you... my lord."

"Yes. Me too." There was a short period of time before he realized what he just said. He felt certainly surprised; as did Marth. Then he thought, well, it's true anyhow, and shrugged to himself. Marth lunged forward and gave him a deep, soulful kiss.

"Oh my lord..." she said, and it seemed by her voice that she was sobbing. "You cannot know how much that makes me feel..."

"Marth..." Smiling, she took hold of his hands for balance and started the third round.

* * *

For the next couple of hours, the female warrior moved above him, pleasuring him in so many different ways. First she rode him through a fast pace; using her cunt to steadily tease and pleasure him as she massaged his chest. The rhythm was steady, and Chrom enjoyed the pleasurable jolts that made their way up his spine as his cock dug around deep in her.

Then she interspersed her motions with a slow, sensual rocking, drawing out each thrust in and out of her impishly, just to make him beg for every sweet, thrilling sensation she produced. Seeing her now she looked like some sort of faceless, veiled monarch, sitting splendidly on a throne of turgid flesh which she pleasured with a self-assured manner. She laughed throatily as he admired her body with his hands and eyes, worshiping her like she were a carved idol of some other goddess.

And then she heightened her efforts, and she was literally bouncing up and down on his cock. Her hips heaved and rotated, placing his cock in so many different, pleasurable positions within her cum-filled hole while also maintaining a fever-pitched pace. Her head waved to and fro, making the end of her veil and her hair swing all around and spraying her sweat everywhere. He matched her motions with his upward thrusts, and he was pleased to see her bite her lips, or utter a screeching gasp.

Towards the end, she pressed him hard to the ground, restraining him playfully as her vagina bore down on his cock like a greedy mouth all on its own, devouring him, and trying to suck out every last bit of his essence into herself.

* * *

Later they commenced a lazy sort of lovemaking, as their bodies reached a peak of exhaustion. Marth lay flat on the floor, and he lay right atop her, their sweaty, ripe-smelling skin seemingly glued to the other. Their bodies rocked and moved against each other under the emerald glow, teasing out new sensations with every passing second, their joined bodies looking now like a heap of limbs, unclear as to where they started, or where they ended.

Their orgasms were yet strong and thunderous, but they continued to breed even through their climaxes, mindlessly thrusting their hips and servicing the other with their mouths without minding the mess that had riddled their crotches. The raw stench of their sex and arousal now hung thick in the air, and Chrom grew drunk on it, like it were its own funky incense. He nibbled and munched on her skin, marking as much of her body as he could; she in turn left her ardent marks and scars on him. They were as beasts marking their territories, staking their claims on each other.

Above all, Marth never stopped urging him on, coaxing him without words through the rippling flesh within her birth-hole to move again and again. Even as his eyes grew heavy, his awareness disappearing slowly like the sunset on the horizon, his hips still found the time to move; his cock still got rock hard, enough to cum another serving of precious seed into her. It then became like falling asleep for short stretches of time, time when his body continued to move on mindlessly; and then he'd wake to cum, strings of cum expelled from his penis, while her womb slurped down on every potent globule of his free-flowing seed like it would never be satisfied. And then the cycle would return to the start.

Eventually, all he could recall was a murmur of "thank you" in the darkness, as he wrapped his arms around her body and just spooned against her. He felt his cock still coccooned within her heat; try as he might to adjust, her cunt didn't seem to want to let go of him and so he just left it there inside its velvety embrace.

His last thoughts were of the child that was sure to be growing within her, and of the realization that he could never get rid of this woman, though he felt damned for thinking so. He owned this warrior now, body, mind and soul.

* * *

"Yes! Ahm! Hmmm! Cum! I-Cumming!"

The walls in Tharja's quarters were thin, and one could generally listen to the gentle bubbles of some concoction the dark mage was making, or hear the energetic tittering of some beast she had brought in. One could therefore clearly hear the heated moans of a woman in heat, brought to the brink and begging for the ultimate pleasure.

Within the other room, the queen of Ylisse was on her knees on Tharja's bed, carrying on an affair that had taken her mother years to mastermind. Now, everything had culminated in an explosive manner, with Robin fully succumbing to the temptation of being taken by the dark mage in secret, sinful ways.

When she had first seduced father, she had realized that in order to go even further with her plans, she needed mother's assistance. The dark mage had been suspicious at the start, and had refused to believe Lucina's claims that she was indeed the spawn of herself and Chrom. But then Lucina had demonstrated the secret arts that Tharja knew was only passed from mother to child. Only then did the mage believe the claims of time travel, and only then did she entertain Lucina's proposed conspiracy.

"You are very twisted, girl," Tharja had said in amazement, after relating how she'd fucked her own father, and was willing to do more.

"I learned from a master."

"Bah! She is she, and I am me. I did not think it even possible that I would fall in love with a stuck-up do-gooder like that... but then again, maybe something did happen." Lucina did not mention that Robin had figured into the situation, and had most splendidly led mother and father into each other's arms. "Are you even using protection? The mixing of the blood is dangerous, my child."

"I know of certain rites, Mother," she'd said, with a small smile. "I've mastered them, even."

"You, child of Naga? You would perform those acts that come from the Fell Dragon's cult?"

"I do what I must for what I love," she had replied, without blinking. "As I believe you do, mother."

And so mother and daughter had planned to drive a wedge between the Exalt and his wife, without trying to fray the union more than was necessary. Lucina had a duty, after all, and inciting chaos in Ylisse would only make Grima's work easier. While Lucina worked her charms on father, Tharja wormed her way into the tactician's heart, using guile and suggestions to wear away her resistance. Tharja had even lied to Chrom, adding in her own voice to claim that Robin could be a mother no more.

Then, when Lucina had invoked the Rite, and Robin had known that it was "Marth" that Chrom had chosen, she had fallen at last. It had taken a few sessions of crying her heart out to the one person who understood her, the only one who was there for her through everything. Mother then became Robin's dearest Tharja.

Lucina patted her belly fondly. Father's seed had quickened, and little "Lucy" would bring relief to Ylisse. Though her duty as Dancer was done, her dalliance with father would never end, now that Robin had become sufficiently distant from him. The couple had found their new comfort in the arms of others.

"Yes... yes... don't fight it, my love... Let go, yes... gently... gently... hmmmpphh... puhah... slurp..."

"Arhg! Cum! Cumming! Again, I'm! Aagggh!" The ear-splitting shout nearly shook the walls of the house. Lucina took a quick peek through the doorway, and saw Robin lying, twitching, her legs intertwined with Tharja's. Both lay naked under the dim candlelight, their bodies shining wet from their exertions.

Mother withdrew her hand from within Robin with a loud smack. She licked the woman's fresh juices from her fingers, before catching Lucina's eye. Smiling, she nodded in pleased acknowledgement, which Lucina returned with a smile that was close to laughter.

* * *

"Ohhhh, she's so cuuute..." Lissa crooned, bringing her face closer to Lucina.

"That she is," Robin said faintly, as she held the babe in her arms. The faintest tuft of black hair sat on her head, and hidden behind her eyelid was the Mark of Naga.

A gaggle of Shepherds surrounded the queen and the royal heir. They stood at the great port that had been built to launch the ships that would take the forces of Ylisse and Ferox to the continent of Valm.

"It's a shame that you won't be able to come with us, Robin," someone said.

"I will not worry. You already have a splendid replacement." And then she felt their eyes on her back. She tried not to feel too self-conscious about it, as she oversaw the last-minute stowing of supplies onto the many ships.

It had been hailed as a splendid miracle: that the queen of Ylisse had managed to finally make a worthy heir. Young Lucina was born to much praise and cheer. The mark of Naga on her eye, a mirror to her own, was proof of the child's heritage, and thus people did not mind that the child's wispy hair had seemed to be jet-black. For all of Ylisse, that was enough to secure the succession.

Lucina kept her smile to herself. Thank goodness that mother's hair was not particularly unique, like Olivia's. She might have preferred their daughter to be of the same color as their hair, but that was asking too much of a miracle from Naga. The secret of the Rite would remain with Chrom, Robin, the priests and herself-with only Chrom and Robin actually knowing who she had been.

It was hard for Lucina to guess what was going on in the other woman's mind. Were she in the other's shoes she knew she would've been driven mad with rage and jealousy, knowing that the child she would be caring for was the result of her husband lying down with a different woman. Robin was no devout believer of Naga, and so would not see the miracle as anything but the reminder of the betrayal.

The wild emotions would have further been exacerbated by the fact that over the past months, as the threat of the distant Walhart loomed, Lucina had taken over most of the responsibilities as tactician from the queen who was "tired from her pregnancy". And she was proving herself competent, if not equal to the task. She had impressed all of father's Shepherds with her skill and cunning in directing battle, while also being the most skilled swordsman in Ylisse, her father's equal. She was becoming an icon to Ylisse, their invincible warrior.

If Robin had such thoughts, she was too skilled to let them show. She was the picture of the tired wife, who'd willingly given up her position ("temporarily") in order to stay behind and ensure that the Exalt's line was secure, just in case the worst should happen. Not like Lucina would ever let her father, her love, die.

And she was sure mother was pleased to be left behind, as Robin's "confidante". Little by little her mother's wiles had torn the woman's heart in two; and a part of her, the one that had inherited Tharja's darker impulses, relished in the agony the woman must feel for betraying Chrom in her own way, which was certain to be intertwined by her dejection and rage at Chrom for being the one to betray her first. Mother had expertly forbidden Lucina from even attempting to reveal the truth, and for now Lucina contented herself with leaving the child from their forbidden union to be raised by another. Besides, who was to say father would not sire another with her, on the campaign?

She shivered at the thought of it. She would look forward to that.

* * *

 **Yet another work for the insatiable commissioner. Thank you very much for commissioning!**

 **If you'd like a commission, just shoot me a message here or my tumblr, "theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom". Happy new year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

Valm was a vast and alien land, with many strange customs and peoples, from proud Chon'sin to boisterous Roselian. There were many beauties to be found there too, grandest of all being the estranged heiress to Chon'sin, Say'ri, who had a fierce, exotic look about her: warrior and lady bound together in one elegant package, a concept very reminiscent of someone he knew quite intimately.

Of course, that "someone" was leagues above any woman Chrom encountered here. Once upon a time, that "someone" would be his lawful wedded wife, who by rights should be here by his side, as the Ylissean army's brilliant tactician. Yet now, that honor was Marth's- the reclusive masked warrior-who had come to occupy that place of honor that was Robin's; in the Shepherds' ranks, and in his heart.

The first few months had been hard-Walhart's reputation as a fearsome conqueror had been well and truly earned. There had been fears that their sea voyage would only end up in a constant running battle, unable to summon the proper momentum to strike back. But Marth had also lived up to her namesake, along with her budding reputation as a fearsome tactician on par with Robin; and so the Shepherds kept together with the main army, wading through endless battlefields until they finally linked up with Say'ri's rebel force.

From there, they saved the Voice of Naga, and then began pushing back against Walhart's grand army. Though Chrom disliked the whole business of war, the image of Marth leading the charge against the enemy, striking fear and uncertainty into their ranks like some goddess of war descended into this land, was a glorious, inspiring thing to behold. In those moments, he caught himself just pausing in the battlefield to admire Marth's body, enjoying the sight of her bare sweaty arms, and the way her toned muscles flexed beneath her skin.

(It reminded him of the way her body curved and twisted in ecstasy beneath him in the darkness, her supple skin glowing under the weak light of the moon.)

Oftentimes, when dusk came over the battlefield, and everyone retired to camp-and if neither of them particularly reeked of blood and sweat, their first priority was always the other. There was no time to rinse the dust of the battlefield from their bodies. They gave in to their impatient, insatiable needs, often meeting up in a dark, secluded corner without so much as a word being shared, only expressing their irrepressible lusts through their bodies. Usually they'd be done quickly, just to vent their energies, to resume much later in the night after supper and the evening military briefings.

...On one such occasion, they even did it during a military briefing.

They were lucky that it was only Say'ri present, and that it was more a hidden conference, and not a full-blown meeting with all the gathered captains present.

"We shall need to meet Yen'fay in battle, before they can reach the port town of Fezus."

"It'll be... a tight squeeze." Chrom's face, though stoic and firm, nonetheless twitched rapidly, as he struggled to rein in the spasms of pleasure that coursed through him while in the presence of Say'ri. He gripped the table firmly; and in effect he looked like he was seriously imagining the movement of troops across the big map.

If it were not obvious, Marth was currently under the table, having sneaked inside there before Say'ri had come. No, she knew Say'ri would come, because he'd turned down a brief quickie owing to the forthcoming meeting that he could not postpone. Marth had obviously gotten miffed, as she went ahead and waited for him beneath the table even before he or Say'ri had come there. He'd taken up position on the table, only to end up surprised when he felt a hand reach out to undo his trousers. He was about to scold her, when Say'ri had arrived in turn, so he had no choice but to play along with Marth, if he didn't want this to become a serious incident.

 _This is a serious security breach,_ Chrom thought idly, though his thoughts had ended up slippery, like the inside of Marth's mouth as she sucked hard on the tip of his cock. _An assassin could just take on everyone gathered here without anyone noticing..._ He closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths as a shiver ran up his spine.

"...If they do end up capturing that town, our options become too limited. Walhart could flank our allies from the side and sweep through to surround us, which is the worst case scenario. If our valor proved greater, we're still looking at a protracted retreat. That is not an option..." He was close to cumming, as usual he was weak to Marth's expert tongue. She swirled the tip of her tongue against his glans, rolling the warm organ around the head repeatedly and rapidly like a wheel. Then, of course, just like the tease she was, Marth sensed the telltale twitching in his cock, and stopped her efforts entirely, leaving him high and dry. Just as he was about to stuff it all back inside his trousers, he felt the sensation of an entirely different mouth enveloping him.

"...My lord? Are you alright, my lord? Shall I send for the healers?"

Marth's soft pussy lips wrapped around his cock, slowly swallowing him in into her warm, fleshy insides. He almost wished he could reach out and give her ass a smack. Having sex secretly inside the stables of the pegasi was bold enough-did she have to try and do it while the delegate of a foreign power was right there inside the very same room? Marth had grown quite bold and adventurous ever since he'd okayed her sneaking into the men's bathing area.

"Y-yeah." Stars bloomed in the back of his eyelids. From the corner of his eye, he saw Marth's ass poking out through the gaps in the drape covering the table. "Sorry... Just imagining the death toll of all your people that followed your brother."

Say'ri looked away, just in time for Chrom to bring his hand down and adjust the drape, and firmly pushed Marth's ass back in with a plunge of his hips, which only ended up forcing his cock further into her tight, orgasming depths. Before he knew it, she was already moving back and forth, a gentle, rocking motion that produced only the smallest sounds. He supposed going any faster would alert Say'ri to the moist, fleshy slaps that inevitably followed their frenzied lovemaking.

"You are too kind, my lord. However, do not grieve for them. His soldiers and my soldiers have chosen their respective paths. I can only honor their resolve to fight with my own convictions."

When Say'ri left, ostensibly to clear her head after mentioning her brother, Chrom firmly disciplined his lover's audacity.

He slipped under the table after her, pinned her body to the ground, then mounted her like a dog breeding its bitch. Then he fucked her hard and fast, smacking her ass-cheeks hard enough to leave strong, red marks that would definitely linger on the warrior's ass for days to come. Not that she minded, as she came several times there, screaming into his his palm, her pussy juices leaking all over the ground as the stench of their passion wafted through the air. It was fortunate they'd be decamping tomorrow, or the captains would have to wonder at the strange smell that permeated that tent.

Ironically, his ongoing affair ended up endearing him to his subordinates. He'd received reports from Frederick that there were a number of soldiers in his army who had done more than fraternize with the other armies that had joined. They'd exchanged vows of love, leading to marriage, and had even gone on to petition Frederick to be discharged from Ylisstol's ranks, once the war was over.

Even his trusted Shepherds were not immune to the love fugue, which was understandable for people spending much of their time together everyday. People were pairing up, and old relationships even broke apart in the wake of new passion. Amidst such a backdrop, Chrom remained the exemplar, the shining example, the one person who wouldn't even think of betraying Robin in this strange land by going on a passionate affair. And of course, Chrom could not even bring himself to do that, finding no attraction to any of the wonderful women he met, like the Voice of Naga, Tiki, or Say'ri.

In his turn, Chrom did get displeased to find that more than a handful of people had propositioned Marth. He could not fault people for desiring Marth, but he still admitted to being annoyed that there were such individuals who could hold such feelings for his lover.

 _Marth is mine. And no one else's._

His reputation as a stoic warrior made him a prominent contrast to the ravenous Conqueror. The way the bard's songs told it, Walhart required thirty women to please him every night, and at least five needed to be virgins. His appetite for conquest was unmatched, and so were his lusts.

Contrast that, Virion had once remarked, to Chrom, a determined leader of men striking back against this bothersome lech, and whose only constant thought was about going home across the sea to his wife. The bards had then spun quite a number of romantic tales about him, often painting him as some sort of chaste warrior, lost in a strange land.

Oh how fate sometimes made a mockery of him!

Indeed, he was thankful to Marth for providing him with the needed relief. If he had to endure this campaign without either Robin or Marth, he knew he would have probably ended up just like Walhart. There were so many women-from subordinates in the army to women in the villages the Shepherds had liberated-who threw themselves at him. Some of them had figures and faces that would definitely tempt lesser men, and would have tempted Chrom, had he been younger, or if he were alone.

In effect, the two lovers became respectively jealous of the attention the other received, and their make-up sex was all the more passionate for it at night.

* * *

Much of their dalliances during the early part of the Valmese campaigns were done in desperate corners of the camp, where none would think to look. These included Chrom's tent at the very depths of night, or behind a blind spot in the kitchens during mealtimes, or even the baths: where either Chrom or Marth would use their prodigious skill to sneak over the partition and into the cubicle, to share a five-minute quickie. Their engagements were generally tinged with the same desperation that made the soldiers fornicate when they were able: the distant notion that their lives might end on the battlefield on the morrow, and that this would be the last piece of happiness they could get.

Of course, Chrom had no intention of losing anyone close to him, not the least of which was Marth.

This tedious arrangement came to an end when they defeated the armies led by Say'ri's brother. It brought a large section of territory under Say'ri's control, in particular a city which Marth determined would be their central command center for the foreseeable future.

Thus, entire buildings were set aside for the Shepherds' use, and one building was for Chrom and his closest retainers. This meant proper, large rooms, with sprawling, comfortable beds and a greater assurance of privacy. Marth then decreed a furlough for the entire army, just a couple of days to recuperate and for her and Chrom's councilors to plan for the final showdown with Walhart.

On their first night, Marth re-enacted their first coupling from a long time ago, and entered Chrom's room through the window.

"Were you waiting long, my lord?" Marth said, chuckling, as the moonlight accentuated her features. She wasn't wearing her usual warrior's garb, but a silk gown that was almost transparent, which showed off her proud breasts, her slender, pale belly, which contrasted to her suntanned limbs and shoulders, and her bare pussy.

"You could've just stayed and slept here," Chrom said, already undressing himself.

"I do intend to sleep here-if we ever get to sleep at all," she added with a smirk. She sashayed all over the room, performing a slow, sensual dance that even Olivia would have envied. Eventually she progressed until she was crawling on the carpet like some sort of beast, eyeing him sultrily, until she reached the spot below him. Then she took his erection between her breasts and squeezed it tight.

It was almost relaxing now, the way they dipped into sex as casually as sitting down for a meal, and a shower. The best part was that it never got rudimentary, or stale. Marth always found a way to make it fresh, even if Chrom was still quite attracted to the notion of claiming a warrior his equal in strength and ability as his lover. It solidified his pride, for who else but him could claim to have Ylisse's strongest warrior kneel before him and knead his cock in the valley of her smooth, delightful breasts? Not anyone.

"Hehe. I know you've been backed up so much, my lord," Marth said in a sultry voice. "A long time marching through the fields, with no break, and then setting up here, meeting with the locales, meeting with Say'ri... oh, and by the way that village girl certainly was very charming wasn't she? The way her boobs bounced when she jumped up and down to cheer for you-I know, I was there."

"M-Marth..." Chrom said, hissing through his teeth, "You can't mean to say you're jeal-ack!" She'd squeezed her breasts tighter aorund his stiffness, even as she gobbled up his glans with her lips. That set him off-he was already backed up after almost a week of no sex, so he came immediately. White hot spurts of his semen flew through the air, splashing on her breast, her neck, her blue hair, her face, and her ubiqitous mask, staining her with his musk. Marth just sat there, smiling in satisfaction as her lover's spunk decorated her generously, like glistening beads of pearl.

Cumming had made his knees weak, and so he sat back on the bed. He watched lazily as Marth took a few drips of his cum from her skin and glazed it all over her tongue.

"Today is something special," she said suddenly.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Today is the day you've waited for all this time. Today is the day..." She trailed off, and just as he was about to ask, she took off her mask.

Chrom's breath caught in his chest as he finally was able to behold his lover in all her glory. And at first glance, it was clear to him then on why she wore the mask.

Above her clear eyes, right over her forehead, was an ugly welt, like an old scar, large enough to cover her forehead. Her hair fell over it like a curtain, but it was still clear to see from afar if she were not wearing her mask.

"Is that...?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "An old... battle scar, from my early days of training. My instructor was harsh, but I was foolish, and I took it upon myself to test my skills in the wild. A wandering bear was there, and if it were not for my instructor, I would have died."

"Ah." That must've sucked for the instructor. Though it seemed that whoever they were, they were that good to have produced a warrior like Marth.

"Is it..." She hesitated.

"It's beautiful," Chrom said firmly, moving forward to kneel down on the carpet with her. He would have figured Marth to be the last person to care about appearance, but apparently even the strongest warrior had such doubts. "You're beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. I would not have cared in any way, Marth." And then he leaned over to kiss her scar as gently as he was able.

She gasped, her whole skin flushing. He could sense her whole body trembling, like she were in the cold. In that moment, the strong-willed and skilful warrior seemed to Chrom as just a shy, unsure woman. "Th-thank you, my lord. It means much for you to say that," she whispered. She met his lips then, and it was the first time he could recall their making a simple, almost chaste kiss, as of two people bound in love.

It made Chrom feel that very same emotion for the beautiful warrior.

Their lovemaking from then on took a gentler aspect, though tinged with their usual, desperate desires. At first they moved sweetly and slowly, with Marth straddling a seated Chrom as they focused all their attention on pleasing the other with their tongues, until their faces got quite sloppy with their spit. Then Marth pushed him back on the bed, and she began to ride him, balancing herself on his hands as she moved her hips back and forth, massaging his member with her slimy insides, her wet, flushed skin shining under the dim light of the moon, her hair weaving all over and sprinkling beads of sweat all over.

Then he moved her to the side, and he pushed her shapely legs up so she could grip her ankles with her hands. He dived onto Marth, spearing into her, reaching for her core with mindless speed. Their hips slammed against each other, accompanied by a wet, repeated squelching. She whooped, she squealed, she groaned; she milked him thoroughly to climax, her one, glorious shout muted by his tongue on hers, overwhelming her mouth as he pumped his lover full with his seed once more.

For a time, they spooned sleepily on the soft bed, their bodies so intertwined that they may as well be one creature.

"Urggghhh... I haven't slept in a bed this soft for so looong..." Marth moaned, squirming.

He caressed her back idly, marvelling at the smoother spots and the calloused parts, at the various curves that presented themselves to him. He nuzzled her moist blue hair and breathed deep of her scent: so rarely did she garb herself in female perfumes that whatever he smelled of her was like her true self, unmindful of pretensions.

"We shouldn't get too used to this," he said, thinking of the battles they had to face.

"Well of course," she replied. After a moment, he jerked, having felt a sensation on his crotch.

"Marth?" he asked incredulously.

"...And I don't want to waste this chance of sex on a fine bed. Not that I didn't like doing it in the camps, mind. Well, up you go, Exalt. Let's go for broke."

He shook his head wryly, but did comply; rolling her over to the other side, his hands on her breasts, and then kissed her deeply.

"You little, slutty minx."

"Only for your eyes only," she pointed out. His eyes went to her scar, and he smiled. It was true; this softer side of her was something wholly unknown to everyone else, except Naga perhaps. And it pleased him to be the only one she would show it.

They spent the whole night, and a good chunk of the day after, just fucking each other's brains out. It was very tempting to go even further, but Frederick and the others would find it quite suspicious if they didn't show up during the planned meeting. Plus, Marth had to go and dispose of the used sheets, while Chrom busied himself with cleaning up the slick byproducts of their sex.

* * *

During the final stretch to the inevitable confrontation with Walhart, they found they had little time for themselves. Walhart was as a caged beast now, powerful and deadly, and had been pushed to the brink by the Shepherds' valor and might, and Marth's superior generalship. Already she had become a fine star on her own, right by his side. The "Blue Heroes" was a term that would resonate through the ranks, of the two finest warriors in all the land leading the charge against tyranny, against endless war, their hair colors virtually similar.

But it was a slog, and they had little time to get frisky. Nights were never as peaceful as before, what with Walhart's penchant for sending troops to harass their camps under the cover of evening. And then Marth had countered with her own determined night raids, slowly whittling the giant's supports from under him bit by bit. Together they pushed onward, amidst the fires of pain and tragedy, against a storm of the worst that Walhart could muster.

He easily recalled that last duel with the Conqueror, on that bloodstained field which he'd chosen for his last stand. The large man bellowed out large claims of evil gods, of divinities that needed to be chained, and demanding their submission, even as the wolves howled at his door, as the jaws clamped around his neck.

And against him in the last battle was he and his lover, parrying every insult, every strike; while being fierce and uncompromising in turn. They danced over and around the man's demented swings in perfect unison, two souls that intimately knew what the other would do next, more united in spirit and in body than most other pairs.

And then, when victory was finally achieved, when the Conqueror was thrown down from his peak, they shared a moment that would linger in Chrom's memory for a very long time.

"It's over..." Chrom said, looking out over the battlefield. He gripped Falchion firmly. The enemy was in full rout, once they saw that Walhart had fallen. Most had even thrown down their weapons, suing for mercy, for peace, after a long, protracted conflict.

"...Yes."

"You have done more than you know," Chrom said. "Even more than me, even." It was true: and here Chrom did not even indicate their secret liaison. Here was a warrior he was glad to have known, regardless, a peerless existence that none but the gods could emulate.

She smiled beneath the mask. "Nonsense. That was just wetwork, my lord. A tired and bloody business. Nothing glorious about it. So I don't think anything I did particularly-"

"Hey." He grasped her wrist, which made her eyes widen. She almost looked like she wanted to draw away, were it not for his strong grip. "I mean it, you know. I appreciate all that you do. In spite of... everything else. You're one of the best I have ever seen. And that's a fact, coming from me. You kept the army together, you drew up the strategies that prevented many possible tragedies. You're our shining star, and I thank Naga for bringing you to us. So please, accept the thanks."

"I-" After such a long and heated battle, it was hard for him to tell if her cheeks had flushed, or if it was just the after effects of exertion. "I-thank you, my lord. You know that I am happy to serve you. In everything."

Now it was his turn to blush from the suggestive words, and the none-too-subtle squeeze of her hands. And from the impish light in her eyes he was well used to seeing, he knew he was in for a rough go at it under the sheets.

"Well, there's one thing I need to say, before we formally conclude this campaign," she said next. She turned her back on the battlefield, then placed his hand on her belly. She looked up at him with a small smile.

"I'm pregnant again."

* * *

The conclusion of the Walhart campaign did not mean that Ylisstol's troubles were over.

Despite all the bliss she'd enjoyed, the specter of her great enemy yet lingered in Lucina's mind. Although she was glad that she'd gotten pregnant by her love once more (and that he'd been more than overjoyed to learn it), she knew an even greater hardship lurked in the shadows.

All that effort she'd gone through, all the happiness she'd gained-it would all be for nothing if her eternal enemy were allowed to have its way.

For the first time since she'd steeled herself to seduce her father, she approached the coming days with a grim, vigilant mindset. Oh, she was already on the lookout for any threats, as the replacement tactician for the Shepherds, but now that she knew her enemy was close, she would need to be extra watchful.

Upon returning home, her budding pregnancy was in danger of becoming a bit more pronounced. She felt a twinge of motherhood surge through her when she saw little Lucina again, who was well on her way to growing up. She was proud for her little girl, and only felt sorry for having to leave her behind under her grandmother's care, all for the sake of a lie. But surely, the time may come when she could claim her as her own.

It thus became necessary for Lucina to seek the help of her mother. By that time, they'd seen that Lucina was already so advanced in her pregnancy that it must have been a miracle from Naga that she'd fought Walhart and everyone of his soldiers without damaging the precious child growing within her.

Tharja then wove a spell that clouded both Robin's and Chrom's minds, instilling in Robin the false memory of birthing a second child-a child conceived on Chrom's supposed last night before leaving, which would become a memory shared by the two. It was a dangerous process, particularly since Lucina couldn't get the help of Chrom, who might've become suspicious. Though he'd professed his love and adoration for another child, their "second miracle", he had insisted on being honorbound to tell Robin about this unplanned pregnancy. And so he had to be included in the mind-warping spell, though on a much lesser scale than would be used for Robin. It was on the same scale as her small hypnotic charm that had made him blind to Naga's Brand on her eye, only seeing the "ugly" scars on her face.

She could almost pity the other woman. With all the befuddlement she'd willingly partaken in her affair with Lucina's mother, it was woefully easy to trap her in the enchantment. And of course, ensnaring Chrom was child's play, relatively speaking: a flexible tongue in the right spot did wonders for her lover.

Even if that particular problem had been solved, there was still the matter of Grima. The beast had revealed itself in due time shortly after her second child's birth, ushering in a plague of destruction throughout the land. They heeded Naga's words, and Lucina joined in the desperate attempt to reassemble the pieces of the Fire Emblem.

Then, the nation of Plegia played its cards as well, with its leader Validar luring them into an ambush in an attempt to steal the Fire Emblem. It was there that they learned Robin's true nature, and where feelings of hatred erupted within Lucina.

* * *

This was the woman who had reduced Ylisse, her Ylisse, into ashes? The one who took father, and mother, and everyone else away, who reduced her to an almost hopeless existence, fighting Risen day and night; until one day, her mind nearly breaking from the strain, Naga had shown her a path to the future?

Her rage was like a pool of magma that surged in her veins. Such was perhaps the influence of Mother's blood in her, she who was descended from Plegian stock, the very same that birthed the likes of Gangrel and his ilk. The desire to cut off Robin's head was so overbearing, it took Mother herself to come in and restrain her, and clear her mind. And even then, it was Tharja's superior magics that kept her from merely overpowering the other and rip the offending woman limb from limb.

"Daughter though you may be," Tharja said sternly. "But I will not allow you to kill someone I love."

"She killed you, Mother!" she shouted. "She killed Father. Because of her... that monster...!"

Tharja veiled her eyes. "Yes. But it is different now. She is bound to your father in this time now, remember? Or did all that fornicating make you forget?"

"I-That's got nothing to do-"

"It's everything," Tharja said. "Fool girl. You talk of your love, of your devotion, and twisted though it may be, I did believe you had understood it. But I see 'tis immature yet. Love, my dear. It is love that makes you hate her, it is love that makes me prevent you, and it shall be love that will keep Robin from succumbing. Love for her husband and... her love for me."

"How can you be sure? Dear gods, mother, the future I've seen..!"

"There can be no worse hell than a loveless existence," Tharja whispered, taking her head and placing it against her chest. "But you are surrounded by love now, my dear. And with that sort of love surrounding Robin-well, she will never fall to Grima."

She still wasn't convinced, and continued to watch Robin like a hawk. But she did not act any more than was needed. After all, she would not deprive little Lucina of even the smallest joys. Everything must remain as pleasant as they were, for the sake of both of her daughters.

"And this means, my queen, that you must remain."

The atmosphere around them dropped a few degrees. Lucina pretended not to know, as she cradled her child in her hand. Lucina was in Robin's arms.

It was a secret meeting with Chrom and some of the Shepherds, and they were about to discuss their intentions of evacuating Ylisse even as they turned their attention to killing Grima once and for all. Then an issue was raised: should Robin once more take the mantle as the Shepherds' tactician? Or did that privilege now fall to Marth?

"This is my fight as well, Marth," Robin said, her eyes cold as she stared at her. "I am more deeply involved in it than any of you."

"With respect, my lady, but I feel that Marth has a very good point," Frederick said. Robin whirled towards the knight, surprised. "With two royal heirs, one would assume that the succession is secure; but it is not. These are dark and trying times, and it is my opinion that your strength and cunning be used to safeguard Ylisse and its future, should the worst happen."

"Though it will not happen, by Naga," Chrom said, eyes flashing as he went to stand beside Robin. "I won't allow it."

Robin's eyes softened. "Chrom..."

"Robin, my love... I don't want this happiness of ours to be ripped from us by that mad beast. You must do this, if not for the Kingdom, then for me. For the babies."

"I-" Faced with the attention of nearly everyone in the room, none of whom spoke up in her defense, Robin visibly deflated, her expression falling. "-Very well. I understand, Chrom. I shall do that."

"Good." Lucina was too pleased at her agreement that she didn't even mind Chrom kissing his wife deeply. Well, her attention was on the baby in her arms for that moment, whose wide, baleful eyes stared up at her face with curious fascination. She cooed and nuzzled the babe's face playfully.

In the end, they would seal Grima, for good, using the power of the Fire Emblem. The future would be saved, and Lucina looked forward to the rest of her life as her father's number one girl.

And maybe it could be arranged that she could become his true wife, but that was another story.

* * *

 **Another commission from the very generous anonymous. Thank you very much!**

 **If you'd like a commission, just shoot me a message here or my tumblr, "theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom".**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **warning: futa, futa on female, mind control**

* * *

It had been a long and arduous battle, but Grima had finally been defeated. No, even more than that, the foul beast had been utterly vanquished, driven off by the righteous steel of the Exalt Chrom and his band of brave soldiers, the Shepherds. All traces of the Risen disappeared from the lands, returning a sort of peace to all.

So why did Robin feel so uneasy? It was a time of celebration, as the Halidom of Ylisse prepared for a grand, nationwide celebration to commemorate Grima's defeat. And yet she couldn't shake off a particular feeling of something being terribly wrong.

The only thing that seemed out of place in this perfect painting of the ultimate triumph of good, was that she hadn't exactly been as helpful towards its conclusion as she'd have liked. She had not been there at the final battle. She and Tharja had worked to lead the citizens of Ylisse back towards the final few strongholds, to prepare for the worst. Less glorious than facing down the monster herself, true, but it was no less important to Ylisse, as a whole.

It wasn't like she hadn't been able to wield her own skills. She'd been able to use her wits and strategems in the few skirmishes she'd had to lead to drive off the Risen from their trail. Those had been hard-fought battles, particularly without the star members of the Shepherds to help. And in the end, it was treated with no less accolades than destroying Grima-the few soldiers she'd led received generous rewards and ever-lasting glory for their selfless acts.

No, the feeling surely did not come from that. It was something else, like a word that should have slipped easily from her tongue, and yet she could not say it.

Was it perhaps because someone might have discovered her ongoing affair with the dark mage Tharja? More and more, the tactician had found it easier to rationalize that the affair was just a sort of deeper snuggling with a fellow woman, and nothing more. It was not an outright betrayal, and her heart belonged to Chrom, in any case. It was like having an itch, and Tharja was just there conveniently to scratch it.

Admittedly, there had not been enough time for her and Chrom to have sex. Since Lucina's birth it had been one whirlwind event after another, without stop. And then the second child had come, and Robin was still nursing her when Chrom returned. And then, of course, Grima had chosen that time to show up, so there really was nothing for the couple to share but a few kisses, maybe a grope, or a dry hump in-between meetings.

Yes... perhaps that was it. It was lover's instinct-the feeling that one's partner was drifting away somehow. She'd heard the the other women talk about it, and had read books on the subject. It may (or may not) be solved with a weekend of actual sex. Spending the whole day in back-breaking, pelvis-crushing, wild animal sex until all their muscles grew sore, until they were literally bathed in the sweat of the other.

A smile came to Robin. Yes... that would work. And it would definitely help to sort out her feelings with her "affair" with Tharja. Perhaps it was time to let the dark mage down easy.

Literally bouncing on her feet, she made her way to their chambers, hoping that Chrom was there. It was already dusk, and the Exalt had decreed that there would be no court business, unless urgent, until after the grand parade. Of course, if Chrom wasn't there, then she'd just prepare their room for him, and dress appropriately.

Several noises reached her ear, so distinct and unlikely that she stopped. She stood just outside the door to their chambers, and she cocked her head, her eyebrows furrowed. _Those sounded like... But no, why would it...?_

Heart rumbling in her chest, she crouched down by the keyhole, and pressed her head to it. What she saw made her jaws drop.

 _Slap, slap, slap!_

"Oohhh, haaah, haaah, my lord... my lord...!"

"Grkh..! Marth... Oooh, Marth, oooh you feel so good..."

"Hahn! Yea! Ohhh! Uhhh! Oooh! Yes! Fill me! My lord! Fill me deep!"

The voices were unmistakably Chrom's, and that Marth's. That woman who'd been chosen by Chrom to "bear" Naga's child... had they been carrying on an affair as well? How could she not have seen it?

Practically the first thing she saw was Chrom's throbbing girth sinking again and again into Marth's dripping, hairy snatch, as the warrior was pinned right next to the door. In the moment she pressed her head close, the stench of sex assaulted her nose like a draft of wind coming in through the gaps in the door, nearly choking her from the intensity.

She watched, her heart breaking as they carried on with fucking without being aware that they were being seen; in fact, they didn't even care that the both of them were being so loud about it!

How often had she imagined such a sight in her dreams? She knew they had done it, at least once, to give birth to Lucina. The so-called betrayal had led to imaginations unending, making her break down and cry in the middle of the day. It had to be smoothed over by copious amounts of herbs, and Tharja's soothing touch.

And now they were doing it, and by the looks of it it didn't seem like a mere one-off. They were fucking like animals, like lovers.

She watched as Marth's pussy lips quivered and shook, sending streams of juices down her thighs. She could see Chrom's enthusiasm, as his cock broke in and out of Marth's with mindless speed.

"I'm cumming! Aahn! Chrom! Chrooomm!"

"Graah! Haah! Haaaaah!"

Robin had to look away, knowing what came next. She heard Chrom make one final thrust into Marth's nethers, and heard the loud, unmistakable squelch of two people coming together, their voices crying out in ecstasy. Robin heard Chrom's loud grunting as he rutted deep into the other warrior, while Marth panted and whined from being filled.

A loud popping sound indicated Chrom's penis leaving Marth's cunt. A trail of his cum leaked from the tip while it shone with their combined fluids. Robin saw that Marth had turned around, and now knelt in front of her husband. Tears streamed down her face as she saw that it was indeed Marth's face, the same Marth that now opened her mouth wide and swallowed Chrom's stiffness, engulfing it with a loud smack.

Chrom was still breathing heavily.

"How was that, my lord?" Marth asked.

"Hahhh... goood..."

"Fufufu. * _slurp_ * Haaah..." Marth laid reverent kisses all over his length, like she were worshiping it. "And how about this? Is this good?" she then said, before deep-throating Chrom with one full stroke. Marth's throat bulged as his glans poked its way into it.

 _That's my husband, you whore! You snake!_ Robin shouted, deep in her mind. _That cock is mine!_

"Hurrkk! Yes.. It's... good!"

 _SMACK!_

Pulling her head back, Marth smiled, cum glistening on her lips as she laid her forehead against his hot, turgid length, now cleaned up thoroughly by her mouth. "And is it better than Robin's?"

"Ummm... I mean..." Marth licked her lips, before turning her head and nuzzling her mouth on the underside of his cock. Her tongue shot out and lapped at him, as her eyes locked on Chrom's above. "Y-yeah! Yes! You're better than Robin!"

In that exact moment, Marth glanced towards the keyhole, and seemed to meet Robin's eyes. In that brief instant, she smiled, as if she knew Robin had been watching all along.

As if she'd been literally blasted by Chrom's betrayal, Robin staggered backward, before scrambling for her knees and fleeing. Half of her wanted to rip the door away, to expose the adulterers for all the world to see. The other half restrained her, loving Chrom still, and fearing to hurt him if she destroyed the peace so publicly. Nonetheless, blood roared in her ears, as she buried her face in her hands and cried, cried for Chrom, and for herself. But mostly she cursed the "other woman", this wanton seducer who'd stolen her man.

* * *

She seethed, and wasted no time breaking into the woman's room in the palace. There would be no minced words, no tall tales, just a confrontation, woman against woman. Her injured pride and broken heart seemed to force her emotions to run wild, almost uncontrollable like a forest blaze.

It took a while, but the other woman came, looking for all the world like she hadn't just been sucking off the Exalt's cock. She even took no pains in hiding the disheveled, flushed look about her; and she absolutely smelled of fresh sex.

She saw her waiting, and smiled. _She smiled! The bitch!_ Her face morphed, as wrath overtook her.

As soon as Marth closed the door, Robin readied her finest spell, and took aim at the woman. Marth seemed to take no notice, and instead approached as if she had no fear at all in her.

"This needs to stop," Robin said. She would not scream, nor or throw a tantrum; no, that would be reserved for Chrom. In front of this woman, though, she was as a warrior facing down another. "I won't ask how, or when, or even why-this has to stop. Now. Remove yourself from the palace, immediately, before this gets ugly."

Marth cocked an eyebrow. "'Before this gets ugly'? And what exactly is this ugly thing you refer to?"

"It will all reflect very badly on Chrom, if this gets out," Robin said. "The nobles, the people, the priests of Naga: none of them will tolerate a scandal like this, particularly from someone like Chrom. The noblemen are already a consistent thorn in our side." She paused. "Tell me, do you actually love Chrom?"

Marth smiled. "With all my heart and soul."

She narrowed her eyes. "Then you understand what needs to happen. If you really care for him, then you should leave, immediately, before this goes bad for him. And I guarantee that it's going to happen if you carry on like this. Not," she gritted her teeth, an Ignis sparking on her fingertip, "As if I'm going to let you."

The other woman looked like she were thinking seriously on it, and then crossed her arms under her breasts.

Her smile turned into something cold and merciless. "How about... no."

Robin's eyes widened. "What-what in Naga's name do you mean by that? What sort of game are you playing, you harlot?"

"Me? The harlot? Well, I certainly won't dispute that," Marth said airily. "But I think I'm not the only harlot in this room, wouldn't you say? _My dear_?" She looked at her pointedly.

"What are you saying?"

"Oh, come now. There's no point to feigning ignorance, my lady. If we've to talk about harlots, then what about that sort of harlotry you're having with the dark mage Tharja, while your husband's off fighting as hard as he can? That's equally as unforgivable, I think."

A chill went down Robin's spine. _She knew about that? But how_ \- "Slander," she said. "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but it's not going to work."

Marth sighed dramatically. She shook her head. "It's amusing, isn't it? Whenever we see something wrong around us we're so quick to launch into self-righteousness and condemnation. And yet, we would not even dream of being on the receiving end, of becoming one who is accused, one who is condemned. We can blind ourselves so easily to our own faults-well, it's not like I can say much, as I _am_ a 'harlot'."

She cocked her head and locked eyes with Robin. After a long while, she shrugged. "Well, it's not like I was going to wait long, anyway." She snapped her fingers. "Robin dear, would you mind relaxing, please? Go ahead and have a seat over there, that's a good girl."

For a moment she stood there in disbelief, wondering why this Marth was speaking as if she were commanding her. Then Robin's eyes widened when she found her arms lowering, the spell she'd been preparing extinguished. Then, her body, quite without her say-so, went and sat on the woman's bed, exactly as she'd commanded.

She stared, wide-eyed, at the girl, whose smirk was now quite prominent. "I-what-what is-"

"Good girl, Robin. Now sit there while I prepare some tea. We'll have some tea, Robin, so stay right there, okay? Do you understand?"

"Mrph..." Robin's tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of her mouth. She found it hard to form thoughts, even as they raced, trying to find out what was going on.

"I said-do you understand?"

"Mmmmyesssss..."

Marth nodded. "Good."

Robin could only sit there while her eyes followed the woman. Marth stripped off much of her clothes. Rage spiked within Robin when she saw the little stain on her panties as she took them off and set them aside. And for some reason, she still couldn't move.

 _Oh gods... Was it some sort of mind control spell? But she hadn't noticed her cast anything..!_

"Here we are..." After a while, Marth came up to Robin holding a vial filled with some strange liquid. Robin's eyes went to it. "Never thought I'd actually get the opportunity to do this. But you so graciously came into my room, my Queen. For that, I thank you. Now drink it."

Despite knowing that the foreboding vial spelled trouble, her hands received it without question. As she struggled to regain control from her traitorous fingers, Marth sat next to her. She could feel the other woman's warmth as she unstoppered the bottle and raised it to her lips.

"That's right," she whispered, right next to her ear. "Drink it all down. Fall further into my spell. Yes... My mother did all the groundwork... Softening you up. Taking over what she built up. Getting you ready." She laid her hands over Robin's back, and began rubbing all over it. She nibbled on her ear, then peppered small kisses down to her neck. She blew a breath, and all Robin could smell Chrom's familiar cock-stench. "Now you're all ready. Oh, so ready-to become my bitch."

Robin could only faintly taste the vial's contents as they oozed its way onto her tongue, then down her throat. Stars blinked in her eyes as she felt herself fly away into the sky, her senses expanding like vast wings. She was dimly aware that she now lay on Marth's bed, and that the woman was steadily peeling away her clothes one by one.

When the last drops came down her throat, a vestige of a memory came to her. _She saw the baby on the woman's breast, and she knew, just knew it wasn't anyone but Chrom's._ She squirmed and struggled, even as her trousers came slipping away from her legs. Marth chuckled. "Do you remember? I'll let you remember. I'll allow you to remember, just this once."

 _THE BABY_! Robin's consciousness exploded, as a rush of images came to her. Though she could see them, she also felt them slip away, like things caught in a great big storm. There had been plenty of times, plenty of moments where she'd held her children that her mind had given her a glimpse, had shown her, for even a second, the truth. These were not her babes. These were the woman's-and Chrom's. Tears slipped down her eyes as she felt the sum total of all those little moments, all at once, on that single moment.

She felt her arms raised above her head, to make it easy to take off her smallclothes. "Oh, don't cry my dear. You'll be safe and happy near enough. Just let the hypnotism make its final steps."

"Hyp-hyp-hypnotism..!" She gurgled, even as her whole body now lay, sweaty and glistening, and wholly naked. "Such a thing...!"

"As I said, it's merely a holdover from the conditioning mother set." _Mother_? She wondered. "Well, that's a secret. Just in case. To continue, you'd steadily become ever more susceptible to ensorcellment, and it was child's play, so to speak, when I was able to unleash my full power on your mind. Now that you've drunk the last batch of potion needed, the contents will forever bind itself to your body. You'll forget everything that you were... leaving you as just my small, pliable slave. Like a cute little pet."

"Chrom will..! Chrom will stop..!" Marth chuckled, even as the memories began to fade away from Robin. A blank haze set in from the corners of her mind, and though she struggled, she could not stop them.

"My lord shall see the truth. A certain truth, in any case. Good-bye Robin. I really did hate you, you know. I wanted to kill you, for killing father. But mother is still wiser than me, in a way. It's so much better for you to be like this. So... I welcome you, my cute little slave."

"Yes..." Robin said happily, gazing up at her beloved. "Thank you, master."

* * *

Invisible bonds were impossible to break, it had been said. Lucina thought there was some truth to it. Though to her, invisible _chains_ was a more apt description. They now bound themselves firmly around the former tactician, unbreakable even by Mother, except for the instance of Lucina's own death. No longer just hypnotism, it was complete sorcerous bewitchment, binding the woman's will forever to hers. It was fair to say it was similar to the dark spell that hated Validar had used back then; but better, perfected.

And now, after seeing that this woman-whom she'd hated so damned much since she found out her connection to Grima-was now lying back, helpless on her bed, stoked her inner fires. It was rich, delicious vindication, in a sense, of seeing one's enemy, one's rival, brought completely under heel. Not merely humiliated, not merely defeated, but broken, and pliable, like a doll.

"Now, let's have some fun, Robin," she said, stripping off the last of her own clothes to join the other on the bed. "I'd like to see what fascinated Mother so much."

She started off by exploring Robin's body. Her hands roamed and roved over the other woman's curves and pits, her slender rises and smooth faults. Through it all the ex-tactician remained docile, smiling adoringly up at Lucina. Then Lucina moved with more purpose, mapping out the usual spots of pleasure on her body. This elicited a change in Robin, whose face began to melt as she mewled helplessly.

"Does this feel good, Robin?"

"Y-yes... Feels nice..." Seeing Robin's expression made Lucina even hornier, and she straddled the other woman's body, grinding her sex against Robin's face.

"Eat me, you whore," Lucina said. Robin complied obediently, using her tongue to rinse out Lucina's cunt, which until five minutes ago had been soaked in Chrom's drying seed. "Clean me up, you like that don't you? You like Chrom's taste? Then take it all, my dear. Lick it all up!" She felt a shiver run up her spine as Robin instinctively used her tongue with the same expertise she probably did for her Mother, and that meant she ate pussy like a master. She grabbed onto the woman's silver hair, as her hips bucked in pleasure. "Oh, godsss, ffff...! You're fffucking good at this, Robin, Mother's really trained you well, huh? That's right-ooohh, fuck, take it, take it all!" A thick, slurping sound began to issue from Lucina's wet sex as the heat in her crotch rekindled since she left Chrom.

 _Damn, the woman was good._ Obviously she'd gained a whole lot of experience eating Mother out while the whole army was away. She wondered what other things Mother had taught her.

"Ah, I shouldn't get carried away like this-" Lucina murmured. She was sorely tempted to use a particular spell, a spell Mother had taught her, and something which she'd only tried once. Now she seriously considered it. "But what the heck, let's do this."

Lucina drew on the arcane signs, and a surge of magic coursed through her body. She felt a strong sensation building up around her crotch, which Robin zealously munched on as if her life depended on it. "Stop, Robin," she said with a gasp. "Stop for a second-and open wide!"

She hissed as a shot of pain came through her, followed immediately by a feeling like she'd cum. Below her, Robin made whining, gagging sounds as something thick and girthy impaled her mouth suddenly, making her choke.

"Mrghhh!"

Grunting, Lucina pulled out her new organ from Robin's mouth with a pop. She looked down and examined her dangling girl-cock, an artificial flesh construct quite similar to an actual cock. It was of ample size and length, springy, with pinkish flesh. Touching it felt completely new and strange, which she did not mind as she lowered her hips to run the tip all over Robin's gaping lips.

"This is probably the first time you're seeing a cock up close in so long, huh?" Lucina said crudely. Robin nodded meekly. "But you do remember how to please one?" Robin nodded again. "Good."

Lucina plunged her cock once more inside the ex-tactician's mouth, and felt an exquisite burning shiver run straight up her spine. This was only the first time she'd used a spell like this, and already she could feel like she'd ascended to heaven. Was this the pleasure that only men could feel? It was no wonder Mother's spell was forbidden-to plunge one's man-thing into someone else's mouth felt like a whole new brand of pleasure. And while she equally loved to suck and worship cock, she now saw, and felt, how her father felt whenever she swallowed his cock to the hilt.

She thus couldn't help but moan as she grinded her hips further and further into Robin's mouth. Half-expecting the woman to be out of practice, she was instead blown out of her mind when Robin's tongue went into overdrive, slurping and licking around her newborn length with feverish enthusiasm. Lucina felt faint: the novel sensations that travelled up and down her girlcock made her shiver and writhe. The tight, wrapping suction felt like Robin were sucking out her soul through her cock, and quickly Lucina felt like she were about to pee.

"Oh godsss yesss yessss, haaahghhkkk!"

For a moment, Lucina thought that she'd been instead trapped, that Robin had turned things around by unleashing a spell that would drain her of her soul. She certainly did feel like it, as her cock trembled and pulsed, shooting out something strange and alien to her. Each burst of cum made stars burst inside her head, and she collapsed backward onto Robin's naked body, her cock still lodged deep inside the other woman's mouth. A high-pitched humming came from Lucina's throat as her mouth leaked copious drool, her senses having left her from the sheer intensity of her first "manly" orgasm.

 _What a dangerous spell,_ she thought. _So this is what Chrom feels like, everytime he cums. Oh father, if only I knew how good it felt-_

She smiled. If she'd known he felt this much pleasure she'd definitely work harder to bring him to that peak!

Lucina quickly came to, and scrambled upward. She checked Robin's face, and saw her cheeks bulging with the length of her cock, and all the juices she'd deposited within. Quickly, she withdrew her cock, and it swung up to flop against the top of her face, the tip still leaking white fluids.

"Haah... Haah..."

Robin's face looked quite slovenly, her mouth wide-open as she panted for air, Lucina's thick, fresh milk burbling out generously down her chin. Lucina leaned down and checked her eyes for any signs of resistance, and was relived to find none. Instead she found the correct face of someone who's swallowed a full load of their loved one's come: happy and sated.

"Wow..." Lucina said, still trying to catch her breath as she rolled away from Robin. "That was..." Despite the "mannish" orgasm, Lucina was still a girl, and found the new sensations to be so great an impact that she took a while to really recover; like she'd imbibed a particularly potent liqueur. "That was really... fucking great..."

"Mmm..." Robin said. She could hear the other woman try to work her throat, like she were desperately swallowing down Lucina's cum.

She reached over and rubbed the other woman's breast fondly. Using the forbidden spell to grow a girlcock was not what she imagined herself doing tonight, and it hadn't even been an hour since she'd been with her father. And now she'd controlled Robin completely, and had her swallow down her cock.

She blinked down in amazement as her member stiffened. It was strange, like goosebumps rising on her skin, except on a grander scale. She glanced back at Robin's body, from her sexy neck, to the swell of her breasts, then down to her slender waist, and finally, her crotch. Then she smiled.

"On to your side, Robin," she said, pushing the woman's shoulder. Robin did as she was told. Lucina moved in position behind her, then raised her thigh up, to expose her cunt. Cumming into her former rival's mouth was one thing; but what would it feel to cum inside a pussy? She licked her lips, curiosity getting the better of her.

"We're going to have even more fun, my dear," she purred, rolling her erect nipples all over Robin's back. "And from now on, you'll be doing exactly what I say."

"Of course... my lady."

"Good." She rubbed the woman's belly, and imagined the impossible- _or would it be possible now_? "Ahh, I do hope you can bear a child for me, Robin. That would be the best thing, don't you think?"

After all, her infertility had just been a ruse. The woman was perfectly fertile still.

So thinking, Lucina moved her hips into position, and lined up her girlcock. "I'm gonna leave you something to remember me by."

* * *

Chrom's fist slammed on the table. "What nonsense is this? This is an outrageous request!"

Frederick and a few of the other Shepherds watched with varying expressions as the audience with the Exalt continued. Off to the side, Lucina watched, her expression neutral.

"But even Naga has approved it, sire," the representative from the temples said. The robed man glanced at Robin, who stood at Chrom's side with a faint smile on her lips. "For the future... for the good of the realm, you must replace Robin."

"She is my wife, high priest! You dare?"

"They are not alone in this," said the representative from the nobility. "My lord Exalt, it is clear to see that she is not qualified to lead our realm by your side."

Lucina observed her own mother among the audience. Her expression was dark and ugly, as if she would immediately hex the assembly of people who had presented the court with such an outrageous proposal.

They had apparently lost faith in Robin as a wife, and as grandmaster. Though not outright naming names, they did subtly point towards "Marth" to be a serviceable replacement, as the one person who'd been a better tactician than Robin had ever been.

Of course, Chrom blatantly refused. He was even utterly blindsided by the proposal, having thought it unthinkable. She almost caught him glancing at her repeatedly, as if wondering if somehow news of their affair had come out.

Lucina smiled. No, she had not a hand in this, not at all. At least, she hadn't hexed these noblemen and priests herself. She'd only worked to her strengths, gathering fame and power secretly as Ylisse struggled against Walhart and Grima.

The only thing she had done, was this small little nudge-

"I accept."

Every person's eyes went to Robin, who was bowing.

"Robin?"

"My lady?"

"Robin?!"

Gods, but even Tharja looked quite surprised. But there was none more surprised than Chrom, who'd whirled to stare at his wife as if she'd grown a second head.

"I accept the responsibility fully," Robin said, with as smooth and crisp a voice as she'd been able to muster. "And as long as Naga also allows it, then I do accept. Hear me, all: I hereby accept the proposal of separation from Chrom!"

The hall dissolved into chaos. Lucina made to slip away, and found herself face to face with Mother.

"You did something," the dark mage whispered, her voice nearly drowned out by the loud voices around them.

"Not at all," Lucina said, raising a brow. "At least, nothing worse than what you did, bewitching a queen of Ylisse."

"Stop! Daughter though you may be, I-"

"Give it a rest, mother. I didn't do anything. And you and I both know neither of us can really prove it. So just do what you can in this situation. I know I'll do what I can. Besides, aren't _you_ happy about this, in a way?" She turned around. There was indeed a chance that Mother might really hex her for this, but she wasn't her mother's daughter for nothing. And Lucina was sure the bewitching on Robin would hold, undetected, for a very long time.

And by then, it'd be too late.

Chaos naturally descended through the realm. For a time, Lucina stayed out of it, and watched as Chrom desperately tried to salvage his relationship with Robin. But her new slave was making a brave showing of it, and had even dropped off "her" kids with Lucina while she prepared to retire to the countryside. Only the threat of civil war made Lucina step out, to lead a group to personally crush would-be dissidents.

After a few months, the marriage had been broken, Chrom was heart-broken, and Robin disappeared, along with Mother. Lucina waited for a few months more, biding her time as the realm put itself back together, before she swooped down, to finally take the steps to claim what was rightfully hers.

She began by picking up the pieces of her father's broken heart.

* * *

Much, much later, another wedding was consecrated, under the eyes of noble Naga. Marth, the legendary warrior of unknown birth, was taken in to become Chrom's second wife. The whole kingdom sang as what they perceived to be the rightful coupling commenced. Here were two of their heroes, united at last in matrimony. Surely peace and prosperity would come to Ylisse, and for many generations to come.

She'd had Robin quietly return, to become her personal servant, and nanny for her children. To the eyes of the world, Marth was being generous for taking in the children of a previous marriage for her own: _oh, how they would be shocked to find out the real truth of it!_ She beheld her children, and felt proud to be able to officially call her own. And of course, seeing the obvious bump on the woman's belly, she felt a surge of even greater pride. Oh, Mother had no doubt done the man-thing with her as well, and so the child's "paternity" wouldn't ever be clear. But she at least liked the fantasy of breeding her personal bastard with the woman she'd once hated.

Retiring to their wedding chambers after the reception, the two lovers were now entwined eternally in holy matrimony. Chrom saw Lucina as nothing less than perfection, even with the scars on her face. And Lucina felt glorious and gay, to finally achieve her childhood dream, of marrying her father for real. Some secrets had to be kept, of course, like her true nature, but they did not need to be addressed.

Little Lucy had her daddy now all to herself.

After their initial bout of lovemaking, as they spooned on their matrimonial bed, Lucina suddenly raised herself up on her elbows, and looked at Chrom with an impish light. She tugged on his manhood until it became stiff, before she leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"I'd always wanted..."

"Hm...?"

"It's just a little play, Chrom," Lucina said coyly. "How about we pretend that... you're my father, and I'm your daughter?"

Chrom raised a brow. Of all of Marth's kinks, this seemed the least bit racy. Role-playing was something they did often, though he never thought it'd be worse than having to pretend to be Walhart with her becoming Empress Say'ri.

"Well, let's," Chrom said, agreeing with a kiss, as the fires of his passion stoked again. Marth seemed to be quite enthusiastic about it, as she sucked and kissed and caressed his body with earnest, almost worshipful desire.

"Oh daddy," she cooed, as she lay between his legs, and massaged his cock. "I just love this cock so much... mmphh...*slurp*! Haaah! Your cock's just so thick and strong, daddy..."

Chrom had to admit, it did sound kind of hot, to be called "daddy". There was a certain thrill for the forbidden, even if he'd never quite see little Lucina in that way.

"Yeah, you like that, my little girl? Hm? Good, good, good. Good girl." He ran his fingers through her hair. With his cock firmly rooted in her mouth, Lucina's face lit up in a smile. Her gaze turned smoldering as she took in Chrom's length fully into her throat, before rocking her lips up and down over his cock.

"Fffpfahaaah!"

She spat his cock back out. He could feel the desperation in her as she pushed herself up to line up her love-hole on top of him. "I can't... I can't wait anymore, daddy. I need to feel you in me. Right now!" Then she swallowed him whole with her pussy. She wasted no time in promptly bouncing up and down on him.

"Oh gods, my little... Marth, oooh, you're so- hahkh, you feel so good, oooh..."

Her folds squeezed and writhed around his cock, exciting jolts of pleasure from him again and again. "Yeah, daddy? You like that? Pumping your little girl?"

"Gods... what did I deserve..." He placed his hands on her hips, and began to thrust back up, answering her enthusiasm with his own. "-to be saddled with such a whorish daughter! Take this...! Hagh! Aaagh!"

"Fffuu- Ohh, ohhh!" Marth howled. "Oh, daddy, yes... yes... yes... punish your daughter... punish this nasty slut, daddy... Oh please, oh please!"

He didn't know how much she wanted to go, but he didn't care. He took the fantasy further. "Fuck! Marth! I'm going to put a baby in you, you hear me? Gagh! I'm gonna... knock you... up!"

At that, a shiver of pleasure ran through Lucina's body, so strong that even Chrom felt it, like a wave of electrifying lightning shooting throughout their united bodies. "Gods..! Yes! Yes! Do it daddy! Cum in your little girl! Haahn! Aahn! Haaaah! Give me your seed! Make your baby a mommy! Make me a mommy!"

"Marth!"

"Daddy!"

Though Chrom wasn't aware of it, Lucina then felt the greatest orgasm she'd ever experienced. She only ever felt the sensation of her father's cum shooting inside her womb before she collapsed in a dead faint, utterly, completely exhausted, and sated. Chrom in his turn was amazed to see the sheer bliss and peace in Marth's face, as if she'd finally accomplished a goal she'd been working towards for her whole life.

"...That was...interesting," Chrom said later, when he sensed Marth come to.

"It was amazing," Marth declared. "Oh, daddy..." She nuzzled under his chin, and he quirked a brow at her address of him. But he let it slide. He lifted Marth's chin and kissed her-a simple kiss, between husband and wife.

"I love you Marth," he said.

She wrapped her body around his, and held on tight, as if she didn't want to let go. She breathed in deep of her father's scent, and felt her whole body suffused with such delicious pleasure.

"I love you... Chrom."

* * *

 **An anonymous commission, thank you very much.**

 **If you'd like to commission a story, please feel free to message me here, or on my tumblr at "theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom".**


End file.
